When the Truth Rings
by OrangeFuu
Summary: COMPLETE. When alone to collect his thoughts in the middle of the night, Inuyasha makes a startling discovery about who he truly cares for. InuSan No longer an oneshot!
1. Problem Solved

**Disclaimer: **Alright. First of all, I do not own any other characters of Inuyasha. So don't sue.

**AN**: This is my first fic, and I thought I'd start out with a one-shot. Just be aware that this is a InuyashaSango one-shot. So no likey, no read.

* * *

** When the Truth Rings**

The night was nearing dawn, and the day would soon be upon them. As the others in his group slept, only Inuyasha lay awake. Shifting his weight against the branch of the tree he occupied, his mind wouldn't quiet long enough to allow him sleep. He lay there in turmoil about _something_, but couldn't quite pick out why. Something was bothering him on a deeper level, deeper than he was willing to explore at the hour, but had no choice.

Looking around at his companions, his eyes settled on Kagome. She was sound asleep in her sleeping bag, with the little kitsune snuggled in her arms. He wondered if it was about her, but a distant voice said 'no'. But he continued to look at her, not exactly wanting to turn away. Reflecting about his feelings towards the miko, he was relieved his problem didn't lie against her; but at the same time, was a little annoyed that the answer seemed so far away.

He sighed softly and gently let his head fall back against the trunk. Blinking slowly, he moved his gaze to the taijiya. He watched her sleep for a few moments before looking at the monk. Inuyasha noticed that Miroku was resting unusually close to Sango. _'I wonder if she noticed him being that close when she went to sleep,' _ Inuyasha asked himself. Probably not. If she didn't trust him when she was awake, what makes any difference when she's sleep?

_'I don't see what she sees in him,' _ he continued to think, _'he's never going to change his ways. When it comes to fidelity, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. She's too good for that monk, and yet, she doesn't realize it...'_

Inuyasha smiled slightly when he thought the last part. He saw it as being a good friend, though he'd never tell her that. Between him and Sango lay a mutual trust, knowing that when in battle, they always looked out for each other, being the only two true fighters in the bunch. He knew that she had no problems covering herself in demon guts if it meant sending their enemy back to the oblivion it came from. Hell, she's the strongest human he knew, and he respected that. _'But if she was a demon... she'd be so much stronger,' _ he thought with a quick nod of his head.

Realizing he was still watching her, he moved his eyes to look at the cat demon she held in her arms. Kirara. It amazed him how loyal the neko was to her owner. They were truly best friends. Wherever one was, the other was sure to be there too. Even now, as they slept, they were intertwined in each other's arms... and paws. _'Too bad she's holding Kirara instead of me...'_

Inuyasha sat straight up, golden orbs wide from what just ran through his mind.

_'Too bad she's holding Kirara instead of me...'_

That was it.

Looking down at the demon slayer again, he knew it was true. How could he deny it now? When the truth rings once, it doesn't stop for lies. He realized that he didn't even make an attempt to tell himself it wasn't true... deep in his heart, he was sure.

As much as he cared for Kagome, he knew that she could never fill the void he has inside him. She just didn't understand the meaning of the word 'pain' as he did. She could only pretend she knew, but she had no idea. Coming from a family who loved her and never did her wrong, she didn't know what it felt like to lose everything... everyone.

But Sango did. She endured so much... yet is still standing, ready to fight for everything that she _did_ have left: her friends. And yet, the love that she had left to give was for a monk who didn't have enough sense to see it. Or maybe he didn't care.

_'He doesn't deserve her... he doesn't deserve her...'_ It kept playing over in his mind, and everytime it did, it became louder, more urgent. _'He doesn't deserve her... he doesn't deserve her...'_

Unwillingly tearing his eyes away from the woman below who _truly_ held his heart, he closed his eyes, satisfied.

So, now that he solved his problem... what was he going to do about it?

He'll figure it out in the morning.

* * *

**AN: **Yay! My first one is finished. I don't know if I should continue this... probably. Please review and tell what I can improve, and also if you want me to continue this to a longer story. My hands are itchin' to write, so tell me what you want! 


	2. A Walk Together

**Disclaimer: **You all know the drill, but in case you don't... I do not own any of the characters participating the story below. So don't sue. Please... I have no money.

**AN:** Well, I am back with another installment of my first fic after encouragement to continue my one-shot. Thanks to those who reviewed, it felt good to know that you actually took the time out to tell me what you thought. Thank you. Now, on to Chapter Two!

**When the Truth Rings**

**Chapter Two: **A Walk Together

Inuyasha awoke to a slight tugging on his haori and the calling of his name. "Inuyasha..." the voice sunk into his unconscience and jolted him awake.

Looking down from his branch/bed, he saw Sango pulling on his sleeve. _'Nice thing to see first thing in the morning,'_ he thought and smiled inwardly. Careful not to show any indication of what he was thinking, he asked, "What's wrong? Something happen?"

"No," she answered, letting his sleeve go. "We are moving again." Leaning over to pick up her Hiraikotsu, she continued, "I told Kagome and Miroku to go on ahead and we'll catch up."

Looking around the campsite, he finally noticed the absence of everyone else in his group. The fire had been put out, cooking utensils and dished cleared, and all the blankets and sleeping bags were gone. Then turning to give her a quick nod, he leapt from the tree to the ground.

He stood silently as he patiently waited for Sango to get ready for them to go. He tried not to look at her, afraid he might stare and make them both uncomfortable. Finally when he heard her say, "Alright, let's go," he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

They walked in silence, climbing their way through the thick foliage, closing the gap between them and the tandem of the miko and the monk. Surprisingly, Inuyasha and Sango walked with no sense of urgency to catch up to their friends, figuring if trouble arose, they would be called for.

The muteness between them was comfortable, wordlessly enjoying each other's company as they traveled through the sunlit forest. Soon resorting to stealing glances at his quiet companion, he got a few chances to see her in a relaxed state, a slight smile on her face as she enjoyed the scenery. He got quite a few chances, really, as he saw that she didn't seem to notice that his eyes were on her instead of watching where he was going.

_'Why did I never notice before last night?'_ was all he could think whenever he pondered on how he would go about telling Sango his feelings. But no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't generate an answer. He also couldn't decide when to tell her. _'I would do it now because we are alone, but still... I'm not complete sure on how she would take it. Would she slap me like she does Miroku? No... I haven't touched her. Though...'_

He immediately slapped himself across the face for such lecherous ideas, but froze when his peripherals told him Sango was looking at him in confusion. "I... I felt a bug on my face," he lied.

"Oh," she said, giggling a little. "For a second I thought you've taken to abusing yourself."

He closed his eyes. _'If only you knew...'_

Deciding to continue the conversation after such prolonged silence, he asked, "Why did Kagome and Miroku go ahead of us anyway?"

Looking up at him, she answered, "They wanted to get an early jump on jewel shard hunting this morning. They were ready to head out when they saw you were still sleep. So I told them to go on ahead and I'll stay here with you."

While she explained, Inuyasha barely caught what she said, because he was too busy filling his eyes with her perfect face. He wanted to cup her face in his hands and run his thumbs over her smooth features. Her creamy skin, beautifully constructed lips, the way her hair framed her eyes... her eyes. He loved them. He loved how they held so much intensity under a blanket of calm, and how at any moment the blanket could be tossed aside and a fire would burn anyone she turned her gaze to. The mahogany hue, so rich and true. She possessed the most honest eyes he'd ever seen, and his had heart leapt in his chest when she turned to him in a reply.

When she finished, he nodded, and kept walking. Momentarily thinking about something else, he was surprised to hear her voice again.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Looking down at her, he gave her another nod. "I'm fine. Why are you asking me that?"

"It's just that instead of walking up there with Kagome..." he flinched slightly, "... you are all the way back here with me. And not to mention that you've been really quiet. The most quiet I've ever seen you."

Keeping up his persona that she knew so well, he crossed his arms across his chest and looked away. "Maybe I just felt like walking behind them for a while. I get tired of leading the way sometimes. For once, can I follow?"

He could sense her lower her head and smile lightly. "And to think, I thought you might like my company for a change." He closed his eyes and mentally cursed himself, but opened them when she continued. "Hey -- I can see them just up ahead! They left a long time before we did and we caught up to them already."

She looked up at him again, still smiling. "I guess we travel faster, just the two of us."

"I guess we do," he agreed, wanting to smile at her but decided against it. Sighing, he said, "Well, it's time to get back to the slowpokes up there."

Though he couldn't see her face blush a little, he heard the cordiality in her tone when she said, "Yeah, let's slow our pace so we don't pass them."

**AN: **I'm pretty excited because I got another chapter written. Please review and tell me what you think! Onward and upward to Chapter 3!


	3. A Warning

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own the anime Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. Do not sue; I have no money.

**AN:** First of all, I really want to thank those who have reviewed. I really, really appreciate it and I truly love to read what everyone thinks. It really means a lot. Thank you all. Enjoy Chapter Three!

* * *

**When The Truth Rings**

**Chapter Three:** A Warning

"Wow, you guys walk fast!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise when she saw Inuyasha and Sango pull into stride with her.

"Yeah, how did you get here so quick?" Miroku inquired.

"You guys are just slow," Inuyasha grunted, not exactly answering their questions as he strode faster to take his usual position in front of everyone else, hands stuffed into the sleeves of his haori.

He suddenly found himself annoyed with Kagome and Miroku, seeing as he had not planned or appreciated being interviewed about his walking pace. He couldn't help it if the weaker humans moved like snails in a snowstorm. But deep down, he knew the real reason why his patience was wearing thin: his alone time with Sango was over. And he knew that he was now at the mercy of Kagome's idle conversation and Shippo's antics, which were sure to test his tolerance.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called after him. Turning to her, he didn't say anything, but she knew she had his attention. "Don't you think it's time for a break? You slept so late this morning that it'll be lunchtime soon."

"In a minute," he sighed, furthering his annoyance. They hadn't been walking very long and already she wanted a break. _'I wonder sometimes... why do I even bother?'_ he asked himself. He had no answer.

However, to his surprise, Kagome did not aruge. She merely nodded and continued to follow Inuyasha as he led them through the thick vegetation of the forest. The sounds of the scurrying rabbits and the calling of the birds hushed the group as they wove between trees and brush, barely making a sound as they traveled. It was relaxing; until one of the adventurers tried to get too relaxed. Then to break the silence, a scream of "MIROKU!" rang out followed by an echoed slap.

Normally, Inuyasha wouldn't even bother turning around; he knew what happened. Usually, he would chuckle at the pain the monk must've been in as a punishment for his wandering hands. He knew that by then Sango pretty much had the situation under control, and there was no need to worry. But this time... it was different. Miroku's tendency to put his hands where they had no business being was going to stop. Now.

Whirling around, he caught the recovering Miroku in a glare that effectively froze the 'holy man' in place. Furious golden hues met terrified and confused violet ones as unspoken words passed between the two males. The hanyou's lips twisted into a snarl, all that was needed said was communicated with great success without the sound of one syllable. Once Inuyasha was sure he got his point across, he stopped his glowering at Miroku and started walking again.

Taken aback at what she had just seen, Sango looked at Miroku and whispered, "What was that about?"

Regaining his composure but keeping his glossed over eyes straight ahead of him, he replied flatly, "Nothing. Let's go."

* * *

The stare-down between Inuyasha and Miroku undoubtedly caused tension within the group. Though neither gave any indication of anything being wrong, the girls knew that something happened between them. Even Shippo knew it was not time to play around. "I don't want to get beat up as a scapegoat," he concluded.

Eventually the extended silence was getting to be too much for Kagome and she had to ask what she and Sango were both thinking. "Inuyasha... Miroku... what happened back there? You know, after Sango slapped Miroku."

"Nothing. Stop asking about it," Inuyasha quickly answered, cutting Miroku off from anything he was about to say. That last thing he needed was an angry monk telling someone as nosy as Kagome about the look he was given. He was sure Miroku got the message, and he didn't want her to know what it was.

"Inuyasha --" she started again.

Looking over his shoulder with a growl, he said more gruffly, "I _said_ --"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, crossing her arms across her chest. "Don't yell at me."

Peeling his face off the ground, Inuyasha sat up and restuffed his hands into the sleeves of his haori. "I'm still not telling you anything," he told her, much nicer... almost childish.

"Fine then. It's lunchtime anyway." However, when she went to retrieve nourishment for her friends from her bag, a wild screech rang out from off in the distance.

"A demon," Sango gasped, reaching for the strap of her Hiraikotsu. Kneeling next to Kirara, she instructed her to stay with Shippo. "It'll only take a second," she promised.

Wordlessly, Inuyasha stood next to Sango. Gripping the hilt of his Tetsusaiga, he spoke. "Don't worry, Kagome and Miroku. Me and Sango will take care of it."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, standing also. "We can all go if you need us."

Turning away from her, he repeated, "no. Me and Sango will take of it. Just stay here and make lunch." And without another word, he bounded into the trees, with Sango at his heels.

After the duo left, Kagome sighed deeply and sat glumly next to Shippo, who was pawing his way through her bag, looking for anything sweet. The kitsune didn't seem to notice how upset the miko was, but Miroku did. Already knowing the answer, he asked, "Is something troubling you, Kagome?"

Shifting her eyes from her lap to his face, she was going to say nothing was wrong, but those deep violet eyes of his... she couldn't lie to him. "Haven't you noticed that Inuyasha is being very weird today?"

Snorting, Miroku took a long blink, concealing his eyes from conveying what he didn't want her to know. "Yes, I have," was all he said, but he meant much more.

He couldn't understand what happened after Sango slapped him either. First he felt the sting of the blow, then when he looked up, he saw Inuyasha give him a look that practically paralyzed his body. He dared not move a muscle, afraid that if he did, he would anger the hanyou more than he already seemed to be. But oddly enough, he knew what that glare meant. He'd received many like that from the protective fathers of the lovely maidens he wished to give him a son. That look meant, _'If you value your life, keep your hands to yourself'._ And while that same message seemed all the more terrifying coming from Inuyasha, only one question repeated itself in his mind. _'Why did he threaten me?'_

He contined to ponder on his question further until he heard Kagome speak again. "He's been so cold to me all morning, he barely even looked at me today."

Watching her pull out the food packages that would serve as their lunch, Miroku nodded in agreement. "You are right. But you know how he is. Whatever is troubling him will pass soon. He's just moody sometimes."

* * *

The horrid screech became louder as the hanyou and the taijiya neared its source. As they raced through the trees, Inuyasha hoped no one noticed his insisting that he and Sango go alone to slay the demon. He silently prayed that it wasn't too obvious because he didn't want to get interrogated when they returned. All he wanted was time alone with Sango so he could build up enough courage to tell her how he felt. But while that monk and his roaming digits were around, how could he?

Lost in thought, he didn't realize that they had reached their destination: a clearing containing a wailing eagle demon, its large talons sunk into the ground and mighty head lifted to the sky, letting out a scream that shook the birds from the tree branches. Unfortunately, so absorbed in his thoughts, he managed to crash directly into the beast's right wing. Bouncing right off hard bone and rough feathers, he flew back and hit the ground hard.

Catching the large bird's attention, it looked down at him with a familiar gleam in its eye: lunch. Releasing its talons from the ground, it took a step or two and reached the fallen hanyou, towering over him as its height easily rose above the treetops. Sango gasped as she looked on, and quickly relieved her Hiraikotsu of the strap that held it to her body. Calling out to him, she asked, "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

Climbing to his feet, he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga while he turned to reply he was okay. It was then that their foe saw an open opportunity to capture its prey. Grabbing Inuyasha around the waist and squeezing him in a tight grip, the eagle took flight, making off with its afternoon meal. "What the hell-"

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled up at him from her spot on the ground. Then, without wasting any time, she gave her weapon a powerful swing at the retreating demon. "HIRAIKOTSU!"

Even from where he was in the air, Inuyasha could hear Sango unleash her Hiraikotsu. Looking down to the ground, he could see it approaching -- fast. Within the next few seconds, he knew one of two things would happen: she would miss, or she would hit. He knew that she rarely missed and wasn't going to. But his self and manly pride made him find a way to save himself... just in case.

Luckily enough, he was grabbed around his waist; his arms were still free. Taking the Tetsusaiga in both hands, he quickly sliced through the talons that held him and he began to fall just as Sango's Hiraikotsu split the demon in half. He was right; she didn't miss. He landed safely as Sango ran up to him, out of breath. "Inuyasha... are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, sheathing his sword. "I think it's about time that we head back. I bet Kagome and Miroku are wondering where we are."

Re-strapping her Hiraikotsu to her back, Sango agreed. "You're right. And besides, it's lunchtime!"

* * *

**AN:** I really hope all of you liked Chapter Three. It was really hard writing this one, because it never seemed to sound right no matter how I worded it. Also, I want to wish my older sister a happy birthday because she just turned 23! YAY! 


	4. A Lesson Taught

**AN:** Wow. I am insanely sorry for the extremely long wait. It won't happen again. The busy few weeks I had to endure is over now, so I am free to update more regularly. I will post Chapter Five later on today, so look out for it! And no, I am NOT holding out for reviews before I update (I hate it when authors do that!). But please review if you can, and enjoy the chapter below!

**When the Truth Rings**

**Chapter Four: **A Lesson Taught

By nightfall, the travelers were still trekking through the forest, becoming increasingly tired of seeing trees everywhere they looked. "I think we should stop here," Kagome sighed, wishing they had happened upon a village to spend the night in.

As if she had read the miko's mind, Sango asked, "Is there a village nearby? I could really use a nice cozy room to sleep in tonight."

Shrugging, Inuyasha wordlessly leapt into a tree. Normally, it would have been to settle against the trunk and drift to sleep, but not this time. Leaping to the vegetation's tallest branches, he looked around for any signs of other people. At first, he didn't see anything, but upon scanning the area a bit more carefully, he spotted light. "I see a village!" he called down, and promptly lowered himself to the ground only to meet suprised faces. "What?"

"I... I just can't believe you actually found a place for us to go," Miroku replied, arching an eyebrow. "Any reason why you want us to sleep in a town tonight?"

"No," Inuyasha snapped at him, already irritated by Miroku's ever-present analysis. "If you'd rather stay here..."

"Let's go," Kagome cut him off, picking up her bag that she let fall to the ground. "I want a nice hot bath, hot food, and somewhere warm to sleep. So let's move it!"

* * *

"Oh, you poor weary travelers! Of course you can stay the night!" the heavy-set woman exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "I will begin to prepare your rooms right now! Oh, you all remind me of my own children. I have two sons and a daughter, you know..."

Raising her hand and interrupting sheepishly, Kagome asked, "Is there a hot spring nearby?"

Quickly forgetting all about her story, the woman nodded. "Yes there is. It is just on the outside of the town. I will escort you there; it is easy getting lost." Turning her rounded face to Inuyasha and Miroku, she inquired, "Is there anything you two would like? There is a place for entertainment and drink if you are interested."

Already knowing Miroku's answer, Inuyasha started to decline her offer when he cut off again. "Of course we are interested!" Miroku said hurriedly, grabbing the sleeve of Inuyasha's haori. "And don't worry about us, we'll find it ourselves. Happy bathing!" Then he dragged the hanyou outside.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha demanded, pulling his arm from Miroku's grasp. "I don't want to go!"

Raising an eyebrow at his defiant companion, the monk replied, "We need to talk. And obviously we can't in front of Kagome and Sango." However the quiet that followed told him that Inuyasha wasn't quite 'on board'. "We have to talk about what happened earlier today."

Finally, he got a response. "Oh."

Starting down the winding path leading into the heart of the town, Miroku rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's density. _'No wonder he's always making Kagome mad,'_ he thought. _'Sometimes even the simplest things just fly over his head.'_

After a few minutes of silent walking, the men reached their destination: a tavern that radiated light, yelling, and laughter. Smiling, Miroku was looking forward to going inside; cringing, Inuyasha didn't like the smell of the strong alcohol, burnt rice, and aroused humans. He wanted nothing to do with anything within that place, but he surely wasn't going to leave Miroku alone in there. Sango would kill him if something happened to the idiot.

"Is this the only place that we can talk at?" Inuyasha grimaced as they paused at the tavern's entrance.

"There's nothing wrong in talking here."

"There's plenty wrong."

"Like what?"

"Everything."

Pushing the door open, Miroku gestured for him to follow. "It's not that bad. C'mon."

* * *

"Alright ladies! Here's the hot spring!" the woman announced, leading Kagome and Sango to its edge. "When you are finished, just call for me. My name's Irumi. I will come and lead you back, okay? Enjoy!" Then she half waddled, half walked away.

"Wow, I thought she'd never stop talking!" Kagome giggled to Sango, dropping her towel into the grass just beyond the water.

"Yeah, I know," Sango replied, doing the same. "I know she's trying to be friendly, but giving our ears a moment's rest would be nice too."

Agreeing, the miko wriggled from her clothes and followed the older girl into the steaming water. As they eased into the healing liquid, nothing could be heard between the two females as they appreciated the silence they were previously denied. Sinking into the water until it was up to her neck, Kagome finally spoke. "I wonder what the guys are doing right now."

Letting her eyes close while her tense muscles relaxed under the heat, Sango only shrugged. "Who knows? As long as they don't come spying on us, I don't care where they go."

Eying her friend suspiciously, Kagome asked carefully, "don't you remember Irumi saying there's a place for drinks and entertainment that they can go to?"

Not opening her eyes, Sango nodded. "Mmmmhmmm."

"You realize there's women down there, right?"

"...yep."

"And you don't care that Miroku is down there right now among willing women and alcohol?"

Opening one eye and quirking an eyebrow with a slight smile, Sango replied, "So is Inuyasha."

Kagome froze as that simple fact dawned on her. Miroku _had_ taken Inuyasha with him when he left. And by now, they must have found the tavern ... with the alcohol ... and women. That was enough for her. Grabbing her towel and Sango's arm next, she announced, "We need to get them now!"

"Wait, Kagome! We can go after we bathe."

"No, we need to go now. Irumi!"

* * *

Sitting next to Miroku in front of a tray with many cups full of sake, Inuyasha sighed. 'I don't want to be here,' he thought. 'I could name of a lot of other places I'd rather be than here.' Cutting his eyes to Miroku, it was obvious the human was not interested in talking, he only wanted what was at the bottom of his cup. Growing irritated, he noticed that neither of them had spoken one word about the incident earlier, and the hanyou was ready to let the monk know what would happen if he touched Sango again. Looking over at him again, he was not surprised at what he saw.

Wide-eyed and giddy, a tipsy Miroku watched in awe at the dancing women before him, moving their hips in front of his face, provocatively, of course. "Beautiful," he murmured, reaching out a hand to rest upon one of the dancer's hips. "Beautiful indeed."

Growling at his annoyance, Inuyasha shot out a hand and ripped Miroku's from the woman's body. "I thought you said that we had to talk."

"Oh yeah," he said, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to remember. Opening them again, he sat up straight and started to compose himself. "Now I remember."

Inuyasha thought fast as he moved the tray when Miroku tried to quickly snatch a cup from it. "Go."

"Right... alright. I was planning to ask you why you were so mad at me earlier. What did I do?"

"I want you to keep your hands off of Sango," Inuyasha replied, not paying attention as Miroku hastily grabbed a cup of sake off of the tray behind him. "Obviously she doesn't like it."

Gulping the liquid down, he coughed a bit, then told him, "You see, I mean no harm by it. I mean, I have a lot of (_hiccup_) respect for Sango. She's a beautiful woman (_hiccup_), but she doesn't see that. Any man would be (_hiccup_) lucky to have her. I just want her to (_hiccup_) understand that she's very desirable. That's all (_hiccup_) I'm trying to do."

Believing only part of his response, Inuyasha's anger began to rise. "That and you want to know what a beautiful woman's body feels like, and not some servant schoolgirl's who looks like a boar!"

Very surprised by the hanyou's statement, Miroku threw his hands up in defense. "Wow. That was pretty harsh. And uncalled for."

Inuyasha didn't care, and he didn't stop there. Rising to his feet, he snarled, "yeah, coming from a man that would rather violate a woman who deserves better than she's been given over being a so-called monk who knows how to keep his hands to himself!"

Miroku's eyes showed surprise and wonder at his companion's anger as he gazed up at him. Looking down at the 'holy man', Inuyasha wanted to ring his neck then and there. He was angry that Sango had to deal with a man like him. What did she do to stuck with this guy? She needs and deserves someone who can be there for her, to protect her, and make her understand that no other woman could take her place. And this sad excuse for a human male could not give her that, that's for damn sure.

"Inuyasha, please sit down. We haven't finished talking. It's important," Miroku said, almost pleadingly.

Shutting his eyes and inhaling deeply, he sat. Never opening them, Inuyasha didn't wait for Miroku to start again. Calmer than he expected himself to sound, he asked, "Haven't you ever desired something you know you could never have?"

Miroku stared at Inuyasha's closed eyelids for a second in suspicious confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wanted something that you couldn't have?"

Pausing, he solemnly answered. "All the time." _'Sango...'_

Inuyasha finally opened his eyes and continued. "So what do you do about it?"

"...you fight for it. If it is something that means that much to you, then the only limits you have are the ones you set in front of yourself," Miroku said. But the look the hanyou was giving him made him uncomfortable. "What?"

"What was amazingly wise for someone in your state."

The monk waved his comment off. "Pssh. This drink is nothing. I'm still coherent. I'm waiting for them to bring out the stronger stuff."

They shared a laugh as the tension between them started to chip away, only to be interrupted by the tavern door being thrown open and an angry Kagome stood in the doorway. All the music halted, and everyone stared at the furious miko. Searching through the surprised faces, it wasn't hard for her to find the silver-haired hanyou. "Inuyasha! Miroku! We're leaving!" she yelled across the room at them, her ire adding an edge to her voice.

Standing, Inuyasha asked, "Is there trouble?"

"There's gonna be!"

"Kagome, calm down," Sango voiced, appearing behind her friend, who was still in the doorway. Stepping past her, she addressed the startled people. "Please, continue having a good time. We were just leaving."

After a moment of silence, the music started again, and the dancers continued to shake their bodies for the tipsy men. That included Miroku, who seemed oblivious to the oncoming situation as he was hypnotized by the dancer in front of him.

Inuyasha wasn't understanding what was happening either as he just stood there, So Kagome decided to tell him. "I don't think it is a good idea for you guys to be hanging out around places like this!" she said, approaching him with crossed arms.

Still Inuyasha said nothing as she went on, explaining what kind of women come to such places, and what activities take place in the back rooms. She never seemed to stop with her scolding, until finally, his ears were saved. "Kagome," Sango cut in, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should just go. I don't like it in here anymore than you do."

Giving her a quick nod, Kagome spun on her heels and started for the door. Sango turned to look at Inuyasha, and he gave her a silent thanks. Winking at him, she headed for the door too, until...

"Sangooooooooooo!" a slurred voice rang out. Whirling around at the sound of her name, she saw a stumbling Miroku, who was trying his best to make it to her without falling. He would've gotten there fine if he hadn't lost his balance and fallen into her, knocking her to the ground. Landing on top of her with a wide grin on his face, he whispered into her ear. "I found you!"

"Miroku! Get off of me!" Sango yelled at him, trying to push him away. But unfortunately for her, he weighed more than she did, so her attempts to push him off were futile. _'When he gets off of me...'_ she thought maliciously. '_He is going to pay with his life!'_

"Sangooo," he cooed, leaning down closer to her face. "Why don't you give me a little kiss? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Blushing madly in anger and embarrassment, Sango tried to squirm away, until his whole body was yanked from her altogether. Looking up in surprise and relief, she saw her 'attacker' being held up by his robes in the sharp claws of Inuyasha.

Not being able to speak, she managed only to gasp as she saw him fling Miroku across the room and crash into a table of sake cups and rice bowls.

"Inuyasha!" she heard Kagome yell, but he didn't respond. He only stalked over to the dazed man and gathered him to his feet, this time by the front of his robes.

"What did I tell you?" he growled, beyond angry. He saw Miroku's face change from confusion to utter fear, and he could smell that he had this man completely terrified.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called again. "Let him go!"

He still didn't answer her, he wanted to take care of Miroku first. Tightening his hold on the cluster of cloth weaving in between his fingers, he balled his other hand into a fist and raised to the side of his face. Flashing his fangs as he saw Miroku's violet eyes widen with fear, he let his punch fly, connecting with his target in his right eye, sending him flying again.

He wanted to go after his prey once more, but a soft hand placed on his arm made him stop. He shifted his eyes to meet with Sango's pleading face. "Stop," she said quietly, and Inuyasha suddenly noticed it was dead silent in the tavern once again. He acquiesced to her, and watched her leave with Kagome.

_'I was doing it for you, Sango,'_ he thought to himself as he retrieved the unconscious monk and followed them outside. _'Why can't you see that?'_

**AN:** I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. And like I said in the top note, I will have Chapter 5 up today as well. Maybe that will make up a little bit for the really long wait. Please review!


	5. Severed

**AN: **Wow. Not much to say here, besides my apologies again. I hope I can update much more often, but I want to deliver good writing, so we'll see how the spacing comes out. And by the way, I'm sorry for the lack (or more like absence) of page breaks in the last chapter, but I hope it's fixed now. I surely hope that everyone enjoys the chapter below, because I know I was amused in writing it. Review if you can!

**When the Truth Rings **

**Chapter Five: **Severed

Inuyasha didn't sleep all night; he just sat in his tree and watched the sky lighten with the coming dawn. And every now and then, he'd look down at his companions, mostly at the object of his affection, the demon slayer.

_'I hope she's not mad at me,' _he thought. _'Maybe she realized why I almost pulverized that lecher. It was for her...' _He tensed at the sound of one of the females stirring in their sleep, but relaxed again when whichever one stopped. Then he returned to his pondering. _'Why can't I just tell her how I feel? Would it really be so hard?'_

"Inuyasha," he heard someone whisper. In his mind, he desperately wanted it to be Sango, hoping he'd have a chance to talk to her alone, but looking down the tree's trunk, he saw Kagome.

"What?"

"Can you take me to the well?" she asked, with the tone of her voice letting on she was already expecting an argument.

However, he said nothing as he joined her on the ground. Then kneeling, he motioned for her to climb onto his back. He waited as she complied, and he could tell from her scent that she was a little confused from his lack of protesting. Smiling to himself, he took off.

* * *

"How long will you be gone?" he asked in a normal tone, sitting cross-legged in front of the well.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. A few days?"

"All right."

Inuyasha's easy agreement finally pushed Kagome's curiousity over the edge. "What is wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me Inuyasha!" she scolded, fists on hips. "You are being wildly agreeable and I want to know why!"

Already not wanting to argue, Inuyasha snapped back, "Never mind me for not wanting to start an argument by demanding you stay here! You're going to go anyway, so why bother!"

"That's never stopped you before!"

"Are you going or not?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then GO!"

"Fine!" she huffed, turning and throwing her bag down the well, then jumping in herself next.

Closing his eyes, he sighed, nerves officially worn out. At first, the whole arguing with that miko had been funny, but now it was just old. _'She just wants attention,' _he concluded with surprising accuracy. _'It's annoying.'_

Deciding to return back to camp, he turned around, and started back the way he came.

The cool morning breeze blew playfully through his hair as he leapt from tree to tree. The exercise stretched out his limbs and let him run freely; it exhilarated him. He glanced down at the forest floor below him as he ran, and noticed a few other little demons out and about for a morning run. The feeling of being free to roam about anywhere he wanted to go was liberating to the hanyou. It made him realize why he liked to travel alone in the first place. But if he hadn't begun looking for the shards... he would have never met Sango. Of if he did, one of them wouldn't be alive right now.

His mind drifted to her once again as he descended to the ground and slowed his run to a walk. He was nearing camp again. Then upon hearing her voice, he stopped. She was awake, and she was talking. Moving soundlessly behind a tree close by, yet out of her sight, he listened.

* * *

"Miroku, what came over you last night?" Sango asked calmly, absently petting Kirara's silky mane. "You almost got killed, you know."

Looking down at his hands, he fidgeted. "I'm sorry." Then raising his gaze to hold hers, he queried, "are you still mad at me?"

Keeping her voice placid, she answered, "I am beyond mad. See, I've been thinking. Will drinking and acting out be another thing to add to the list of stuff I have to worry about from you? And if Kagome and I hadn't come down there, what would you have done with one of those women? Clearly you weren't in your right mind. If I can't trust you when you're sober..."

"Sango! You know I'd _never_ touch another woman!"

She slowly shook her head. "Yet you keep giving me reasons to think otherwise. I mean, you barely knew it was me last night. You could easily have mistaken someone else for me..."

"Sango," Miroku sighed. "Nothing would have happened if you didn't come down there with Kagome. Why don't you believe me?"

Immediately, she replied, "Because I know you very well, Miroku. I know that you steal away and talk to other women in _every_ village that we come upon. Though you don't do it in my face, I know what you talk about!"

"But --"

"I'm not stupid, Miroku!" Sango declared, voice raising sharply. "Why do you think I'd never let you touch me? There's no telling what you do when you leave and who you do it with!"

At this point, Miroku stayed quiet. He knew she had to exhaust some of her anger before he would be allowed to talk. When he was sure she finished her tirade, he finally spoke in a solemn voice, hoping she'd understand. "Listen, Sango. I love you. I truly do. But it hurts me everytime you say you don't trust me. I don't bed any of the girls I talk to. It's just being friendly. Do you think I would betray you in such a way? I would never forgive myself. And about last night... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so embarrassed... it's just that I was enjoying myself way too much. I have to find ways to occupy my time since you never let me near you... and I guess --"

Rising to her feet, Sango said nothing. The look she gave him said everything. Calm and somber mixed with regret and acceptance. It spoke volumes.

Taking to his feet as well, Miroku held out his arms, only wanting to embrace her. Afraid of what she'll say next. "Sango, I'm sorry."

Blinking, her expression didn't change. Calm, somber, regret, acceptance. "All this time..."

"Please, Sango."

"Only when you think you've gone too far, do you apologize..."

"Don't do this."

"...Only when you think I am going to leave..."

"I'm begging you, Sango. Don't do this."

"You make all these promises to me that you'll change. But you never do."

Dropping to his knees, he held out his hands to her once more. "Sango, just listen. This time I mean it. I promise on my life that I'll change. Trust me!"

Turning away from the pleading monk, she shook her head again. "I can't do this anymore. I won't. Goodbye, Miroku."

She didn't have to turn and look to know what his face showed.

Shock. Pain. Disbelief.

Undoubtedly, she was right. He lowered his violet irises to the ground, still trying to understand what she had just said.

_'Goodbye, Miroku.'_

The two words he had never wanted to hear. He always thought a man who made his woman leave him didn't deserve her to begin with. He never wanted to belong to that group. Now, he was about to get initiated. He felt horrible. A few moments passed, then his throat finally willed him a voice. "Are... you leaving me?" The question came out hushed and shaken. He wanted to cry.

Stooping to pick up her Hiraikotsu, she replied, "tell Inuyasha that I'm sorry I have to depart so soon. Maybe we'll meet up again somewhere."

* * *

From his spot in the safety of the thick trees, Inuyasha was also stunned by her decision. _'I didn't see that coming... but finally, she wisened up,_' he smiled to himself. _'But she doesn't have to go off by herself. I won't allow that, no matter how bad the monk messed everything up!'_

He tried to stay silent as Sango and Kirara left the camp, passing almost right by the tree he was hiding behind. Once he was sure they were a distance away, he stepped from behind the tree and entered the campsite. He found Miroku sitting on a rock, face buried in his hands. He was crying, tears streaming between his fingers.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked, playing dumb.

"She... left me," Miroku murmured, voice muffled by his hands. "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?!" the hanyou growled, trying to his best to sound convincing. Wow, _forcing_ anger out was hard work.

Removing his hands, Miroku revealed a tear-stained face. "She said she's not staying with us anymore... with _me_ anymore..."

Suppressing the will to laugh and celebrate, Inuyasha asked in mock-confusion, "you mean that she broke up with you and left the group?"

A nod.

"And she's not coming back?"

Another nod and a sniffle.

Pausing, Inuyasha shook his head. "That means _I_ have to go find her. Especially since she's done listening to you."

Miroku only placed his face in his hands again, and went back to wallowing in his sorrow. Leaving the monk to pull himself together, Inuyasha almost skipped away into the trees, overjoyed at his turn of luck. True, Miroku was miserable, but he's always been one to bounce back. Just wait till they hit the next town.

Not in a hurry to find the demon slayer, he began to think about what he'll say to her once he does catch up with her. Should he be 'sad' with her, or should he come out and tell her to get over Miroku and start something with him? He had no idea; he was never good at this kind of thing, especially since it didn't happen very often. Maybe he should just be genuine and honest... it'll work out. Maybe.

* * *

Sango didn't feel like walking, but she had to get away from Miroku. He was surely the _last_ person she wanted to be near at the moment. She continued on, walking idly until she heard a sound. Frozen in her tracks, she gripped the strap to her Hiraikotsu and listened closely.

Running water.

Sighing in relief, she eased her hold on her weapon and followed her ears until she reached the source. The stream wasn't very wide, but it looked deep. The clear, blue surface revealed the tiny fish that swam in its depths, and immediately, it alleviated Sango's tension.

Plopping onto the grass next to the stream's edge, she quickly removed her footwear and dipped her toes into the water. Once her end digits were used to the cool water, she slipped her feet in. She closed her eyes and let out a breath, relieved that she finally had a moment to herself. Reaching out for Kirara, she realized the neko wasn't there. Snapping her eyes open, she saw why.

Inuyasha was holding her.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard," he said, letting Kirara jump from his hands. "Why aren't you at camp?"

"I can't continue to travel with you anymore," she replied, shifting her eyes to the water once again, watching the fish dance around her protruding feet. Her vague reply told the hanyou that he'd have to keep prodding her to get anywhere.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I think I should go on by myself."

Taking a moment to sit next to her, Inuyasha didn't say anything. He wasn't sure how to approach what he wanted her to know. So instead, he decided to savor a silent moment between them to gather his thoughts. As it occurred to him, he made it obvious that he didn't want her to leave; otherwise he would not have come looking for her. But did she _know_ that, or did she assume he would come for her for the sake of everyone else? Coming to a conclusion, he knew what had to happen.

"I don't think you should be out here alone."

"I wouldn't be alone," Sango told him, shaking her head. Her eyes never left the water. "It'll be me and Kirara. We'll be fine, don't worry. How do you think we survived before we met all of you.?"

"Things are different now. More dangerous--"

Finally looking into his face to emphasize her point, she shook her head again. "We'll be fine."

"Sango... I know what happened. You don't have to let that idiot keep you from getting what you've worked so hard for. Do you think you'll gather all the shards yourself?

Mind blank for a reply, she simply looked at him. She knew he was right. "I can't stand to be around him anymore. I want to move on."

_'Make a move!' _the hanyou's brain screamed.

"...you don't even have to talk to the monk of you don't want to. I mean, you can hang around me if you want... I just can't have my battle partner getting killed if she tries to face Naraku alone." He looked away.

Another moment passed between the two. Inuyasha knew she was thinking about what he had just said. What he didn't know was that she was blushing madly at his attempt at keeping her around.

The longer she went without speaking only worried Inuyasha that she'd decide against his reasoning, but he had no idea of the inner turmoil Sango was facing.

She didn't want to go, and whether she admitted it or not, she belonged to this group. She had a special spot in the hearts of everyone she traveled with; a bond of deep friendship, love, and respect. Would she give that up, something she's never had, for a man who she no longer loved? True, she'd have to face Miroku again if she did stay, but would it really be that hard if Inuyasha was there to face him with her? And above all, the search for the shards would continue as it was before. And maybe... she'd get to save her brother.

Her voice started Inuyasha as the sound broke the heavy-set silence. "All right, I'll stay. But only because I made a promise, and I just can't abandon the only people I have in my life."

Wanting to sweep her into his arms and hug her close, Inuyasha had to hold back with all his might to restrain himself. "Good! That's the Sango I know; never a quitter."

"...yeah..."

"Now, can we head back to camp? I'm starving!"

Sango was going to declare that she wasn't as hungry as the male with the bottomless pit for a stomach that sat next to her, but her own stomach betrayed her with a loud growl. With a deep red blush, she merely agreed. "Let's go."

Standing and helping Sango to her feet, Inuyasha resolved to allow her to accompany him in the one thing he preferred to do alone: hunt. "We need to find some meat, because I'm too hungry for those vegetables Kagome makes us eat all the time," he told her, sniffing for anything close.

"I'm with you on that one," Sango agreed, pulling her short sword from its sheath. Eyes scanning the ground, she suddenly tensed when her gaze found a pile of leaves. Then, with such grace and skill, she leapt from sight.

"What did she see?" Inuyasha said aloud, mostly asking himself. Wanting to find out, he leapt into the closest tree and set out to follow her. Sniffing out her scent, he managed to locate her and was surprised in noticing how much ground she covered in such a short time. Finally he saw her, squatting on the edge of a clearing. She was hunched over something, short sword in hand. Upon standing, he could see splotches of blood splattered on her face, and when she stepped away, he saw she had just caught their morning meat.

Dropping to the ground across the clearing from her, he watched her wipe the blood from her sword and tuck it away.

Without looking up, but knowing he was there, she said, "come and carry this. It's the least you can do after not helping me kill it." She looked up at him and flashed a smile. Through the blood and light coating of fur.

Beautiful.

* * *

**AN: **Did y'all like it? Was it okay? I will post Chapter 6 in the coming days because I have a long weekend coming up! How exciting. Actually, I'm already into Chapter 6 right now. Thank you all for being patient and reviewing. And for that, I will post faster, even if it means writing daily! Now I'm off to a football game, so review if you can! 


	6. Victory

**AN: **Hello again. Here is Chapter 6 of my story, and I am sorry for the wait. I wrote and edited this chapter a few times until I was satisfied with it. Please review if you can. Enjoy!

* * *

**When the Truth Rings**

**Chapter Six: **Victory

Rising to her feet next to the stream's bank, Sango sighed as she dried her face with the sleeve of her damped slayer suit. "Wow. I'm glad to get that blood off my face."

"I'm sure you are, but can we get going now?" Inuyasha suggested, patiently holding the stripped raw meat over his shoulder.

Turning to face him, she nodded. "Yeah, we really should get going."

Following her through the trees, Inuyasha wondered what would happen when they returned to camp. Surely, Miroku would want to talk, but Sango probably wouldn't want to hear it. She'd most likely hit him as hard as she could if he even pretended to get near her. It was official - he'd never get another chance out of the demon slayer.

"We're almost there," Sango announced, softly petting the purring Kirara she was holding in her arms. "Finally some food to eat!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything as the pair entered their temporary dwelling once again. At once he searched for Miroku, and found him sitting directly in front of the dying fire with his back to them. The monk was silent, he seemed to be pondering something. Inuyasha was just going to leave him alone, but Sango wasn't.

"Move, Miroku. We have to cook this meat," she ordered rather harshly.

Stirring instantly at the sound of his beloved's voice, he whirled around. However, the hard look she gave him was even less inviting than her tone. Afraid of her having to repeat herself, he moved quickly away from the fire, and she sat in his place, preparing breakfast.

"Inuyasha, set the meat right there," she continued, indicating a spot next to where she sat on the ground. Her tone was much nicer, and the hanyou began to worry about her moodswings.

'_She's a little scary,'_ he concluded, but sat on a log nearby to watch her prepare their food. His mouth watering was halted with a quick tap on his shoulder making him turn his attention to Miroku.

"Can we talk?" he whispered, nervously glancing at Sango as if any noise would set her off. Inuyasha stood and followed him into the trees on the edge of the clearing. "How did you get her to come back?"

A pause. "We just talked."

"About what?"

"The shards… her brother… Naraku… you…"

Eyes now wide, Miroku desperately wanted to know more. "What did she say about me?"

Pausing again, Inuyasha prepared for seeing more tears, but he had to tell him the truth. "She can't stand to be around you anymore. She pretty much hates you now."

The sparkle of hope that twinkled in Miroku's violet eyes faded and clouded over. It was obvious that this whole situation was crushing the monk on the inside. And while Inuyasha desired Sango with everything he had, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend.

_'But that's what happens when you weren't the right man for her to begin with,' _ a voice deep inside his head snickered. Snapping back to reality, he noted that the voice was right. It couldn't be helped.

"So she doesn't even want me around anymore?" Miroku asked, doing his very best to conceal the hurt he was feeling.

"I don't, but it seems we will have to co-exist," the stern but feminine voice of Sango said. Both males turned to look at her as she leaned against one of the trees behind them. "If you want food, then come on. It's ready."

* * *

The quartet (including Kirara) sat in silence as they enjoyed their breakfast. Sango was seated next to Inuyasha, and Miroku sat across from him. And while the hanyou was pleased with the proximity of Sango to him, he couldn't help but notice the glances he got from Miroku. It was obvious he wanted to say something, but a comment never came as everyone finished off their meal.

"Ah, that was wonderful!" Sango stood, stretching in contentment and rubbing her belly. "I really did a good job, if I must say so myself."

"Yes Sango, it was delicious," Miroku agreed, desperately trying to get _any_ gentle word from his lost love. He stood as well, and offered to clear away the breakfast dishes; overtly wanting to please her.

"Thanks," she said, rewarding him with cold gratitude as she bent over to pick up her Hiraikotsu. "We should be leaving soon, anyway."

Miroku's hopeful expression fell as he grimly started to clear away dishes. With that, Inuyasha decided that he was starting to grow tired of his moping around and always being dangerously close to tears over Sango.

_'I hope we hit a town soon,'_ he shook his head. _'I can't bear to see him sulk around all the time. It's pathetic, actually. And besides, I would feel guilty for telling Sango how I feel if I knew that idiot wasn't over her yet. Should I do it anyway? No, that would be wrong. But I have to do it soon...'_

"C'mon, Inuyasha! Quit daydreaming! We can't be here all day!" he heard Sango shout. Taking his fixed eyes from the bark of a tree he'd been staring at while he thought, he found her waving at him from a little way into the trees. "Let's go! Me and Kirara are ready to leave."

"All right, hold on," he told her and glanced back at Miroku, who was barely finishing wrapping up their utensils for travel. Then he began to walk after her, asking more to himself, "Why is she so geared up to head out?"

But he followed her anyway, he didn't want her mad at _him_ too.

* * *

Normally when the group traveled, Inuyasha led them. But not this time; he had a co-leader in Sango. When he had offered to let her be around him more, she gladly accepted. And she did; he didn't have to look far to find her, usually she was within 5 paces of him. Only to be as far from Miroku as she could get. While she didn't completely forget he was alive, she did remember that only minimal contact with him was sufficient.

And through all of this, Inuyasha prayed from them to hit a village, Miroku to become his old self again, and he could have his alone time with Sango to finally get everything off his chest. Then he heard the magic words, more or less.

"I believe there is a village up ahead," Sango announced, pointing. "We can stay there for the night."

"Alright," Inuyasha agreed as casually as he could, but inside his head, he was anything but.

_'Thank Kami!'_

* * *

The sky was dark by the time they reached the town, and Inuyasha was relieved yet filled with anticipation of dumping the monk somewhere. His golden eyes searched for anyplace Miroku might want to go, but the perfect solution found them.

"Mister! Oh mister!" a young maiden shouted from a group of other young women standing around the door of a small tavern. Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged looks as neither of them were sure who she was talking to, but they concluded it was Miroku. They were right was the young lady came up and hooked her arm with his.

He looked down at her with curious violet eyes as she smiled up at him. He couldn't resist taking a moment to stare into her face framed with beautiful, long chestnut colored hair offset with vibrant green eyes. Her flawless skin seem to radiate the softest glow of perfection, and as she giggled, her slightly curled hair bounced harmlessly on her delicate shoulders. Beautiful she was, and it was clear that she had caught his attention.

"Mister," she said again with such a silky tone, "I was wondering if you could spare a moment of your time so we can... talk."

By now, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara were interested in the current situation, yet Kirara was the only one to find it amusing. Did she know something the others didn't?

Fully facing her Miroku didn't answer, instead he cut his eyes over at Sango. He was frozen, unsure of what to say now that he knew she was watching.

Drawing in a deep breath and clearing his throat, he did one thing he wasn't known for. "I'm sorry, miss, but my companions and I are currently searching for a place to stay for the night, so..."

"Oh! Is that all?" the girl questioned, unhooking her arm from his and placing her hands on her hips. "My father owns the inn next to the hot springs, and if I beg him enough, he'll let you stay without a fee."

Raising her eyebrows at the words "hot springs", Sango was already in favor of her offer. "We'd appreciate it very much if you could do that for us," she said, giving the girl the warmest smile she could conjure up.

"Don't worry about it, I'll go ask." She turned to leave, but grabbed Miroku's hand first. "Come with me."

"But --"

"Go with her!" Sango almost hissed at him. "If she wants you to go with her, then go!"

Miroku looked back at Sango, surprised she even talked to him; so surely her demand would be followed. He stopped resisting and reluctantly walked down the road hand-in-hand with the maiden. He wanted Sango back.

Through all of this, Inuyasha stayed quiet. He figured if he said anything, he might mess up his chance to be alone with Sango. And for once, his silence rewarded him. _'Take advantage of this one chance,'_ he nodded to himself. _'Don't screw this up.'_

"I hope we get free rooms tonight," Sango sighed, bending down to pet Kirara softly behind her ears. "I really don't feel like killing any demons to earn the money for lodging."

"I don't either," Inuyasha agreed half-heartedly. He wanted to tell her now... he had to. "Hey Sango, we need to talk for a second."

Looking up at him from her spot on the ground, she seemed confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. There's just something you should know."

Standing but leaving Kirara on the ground, she nodded. "All right, let's talk. Kirara, can you give us a minute?"

A soft mew came from the neko, and somehow Inuyasha knew she was aware of his secret. Sneaky cat.

Once they were alone, he wasn't sure how to start his confession, but he knew he had to hurry; Miroku and the girl would be back soon. Fixing his eyes on the ground, he began. "Um, Sango, I just... well... I'm not sure how to say this..."

He felt a soft hand on his arm and he looked up into her face. Those eyes... "You can tell me whatever it is. I'd like to think that we would at least be able to talk to each other like friends. Now spit it out."

_'Yeah, go ahead; spit it out. She deserves to have at least _one_ person being straight-up with her... might as well be you.'_

"Sango, I'm in love with you."

Based on her silence, he wasn't entirely sure she'd heard him. Her expression wasn't an indication of her shock, as it remained unchanged. But after a few moments of letting the news sink in came her reaction. A blink and a deep red blush. "I... had no idea."

He had no clue what to say next. Clearly, the news was a bombshell that went off in her head, shaking everything upside down. He decided to give her a moment to recover.

Exhaling with a whoosh, she shook her head slightly, eyes downcast. "Wow, Inuyasha. This is shocking, but I'm glad you told me."

"Why?"

"It explains a lot, actually."

"Like what?"

"Like why you've been so cold to Kagome," she answered, quirking an eyebrow. "Don't think I didn't notice."

Stunned into silence, he couldn't reply. He hadn't been openly impassive to Kagome, had he? Or maybe Sango is overly perceptive. Or maybe Kagome told her? Probably. That damn miko.

But despite all of that, one big question remained: how does Sango feel about him? Does she feel the same, or is she repulsed on the inside knowing a hanyou harbored such strong affection for her? He had to know; it would bother him until he found out. Might as well be now.

"So ... Sango," he finally said. "What about you? Am I alone on this?"

"Well... I don't know. I'm so confused right now, I think I just need a moment to myself."

He nodded at her, ready to give her any amount of time to sort things out. Just as long as she came back saying she loved him too. "Sure, take your time."

He turned and started walking down the road the way Miroku and the girl went, when he heard his name. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sango sitting on the ground, crosslegged. "Thank you," she said.

"Yeah."

* * *

It had been an hour since Inuyasha left Sango alone to think. _'Hadn't she figured something out yet?' _he thought, as he shifted his weight to balance himself on a branch of the tree he sat in. _'This suspense is driving me crazy.'_

Hearing a sound below, his eyes snapped to the ground, putting him on edge. To his dismay, it was a bunch of children playing in the road. _'Dang kids,'_ he growled to himself and turned his eyes to the sky. Sighing wearily, he silently wished Sango would hurry back, and with the answer he desperately wanted to hear.

Another rustling sound below him caught his attention once again, he was annoyed to be listening to it once more. Tiredly, he looked down to the ground again, but sat up straight when he saw it was Sango and Kirara, looking up at him from the tree's base. "Let's go see if we got the rooms."

He said nothing as he dropped to the ground next to her and began to follow her. The pair stayed quiet, but he was hoping she'd tell him her answer... right about now. But the absence of her decision worried the hanyou. Maybe she didn't come to a conclusion yet, but any update in her progress would be better than keeping him in the dark.

They approached the inn, and stepped inside. The man at the desk looked up from his scroll and greeted them with a warm smile. "Welcome travelers. I am the owner of this inn, and I've been expecting you."

"You have?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, my daughter and her companion described you to me when they were here earlier. A dark-haired beauty with a cat and a harmless demon with silver hair and gold eyes. I assume that's you."

"Harmless?" Inuyasha growled softly until he caught Sango's gaze.

"If he thought you were dangerous, he wouldn't give us free rooms," she whispered to him, and the growl died in his throat.

"Makes sense." It all came together.

"Alright now... at my daughter's request, everything will be free for you tonight," the man said, looking down at the scroll, searching for something. "Actually, your companion is already in your room. Everything is set up as one big room with three separate bed quarters, one for each of you, I suppose. You will find your place at the end of the sectioned off inn quarters. I will send someone with you to escort you there."

"Thank you," Sango bowed. "We appreciate it."

The man smiled again at her and disappeared into a room behind the desk he stood at. Sighing in relief, she turned to Inuyasha. "I'm glad we have place to stay tonight. Sometimes the cold ground is unforgiving."

Before Inuyasha could reply, a younger man emerged from the room behind the desk. "Hello, I'm Akano, and I will show you to your room. Follow me."

Without a word passing between them, the trio allowed themselves to be led to their free abode for the night. Once they were inside, Akano bid his farewell. "Let me know if you need anything," he said, and he was off.

Quiet as it was in the room, Inuyasha was sure Miroku was asleep. "Sound like the monk is off in Dreamland," he said, and walked to one of the doors and slid it open. It was empty, and he turned to Sango. "You can take this one."

"Thanks," she said, and shooed Kirara through the open door. "But I'm going to get something to eat first."

"Good idea," he agreed, and followed her to the small cupboards in the tiny eating area. He sat on the floor while she collected little items for them to snack on before bed. She sat next to him and handed him a peach. She giggled softly as she watched him devour the fruit and ask for another. He wasn't trying to be funny; he was hungry. She gave him another, and the show continued.

Throughout the time the pair spent eating, neither of them noticed the noise that started up in Miroku's bedroom. Their soft laughter seemed to distract them, but the noise grew loud enough for Inuyasha's sensitive ears to pick it up first._'Oh no.'_

A second or two later, Sango froze. She'd heard it too. A loud moan.

"What is that?" she asked, not entirely believing what her ears were telling her.

Another loud moan. Miroku's name gasped.

_'Damnit. This isn't going to be pretty.'_

Rising to her feet, Sango's feelings were swirling around in her head like storm clouds. Her eyes told everything. Was she mad, or heartbroken? Inuyasha couldn't tell.

Another gasp, much louder than the first. Sango couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her room and shut it behind her.

By himself on the floor in the main area, Inuyasha was pissed. _'That damn monk and his whore messed up the time I was supposed to have with Sango... He's gonna get it in the morning!'_

Feeling indirectly defeated and disgusted, he finally stood, flattened his ears against his head, and entered the remaining empty room and sat against the wall. The walls of his and Sango's room were connected and he could hear her crying. The smell of her tears reached his nose, and he became angry all over again. He wanted to go into Miroku's room right then and break his neck... surely that would make her smile. That's all he wanted: her smile. They hadn't been completely rare these days, but more of them would certainly be agreeable. Her smiles always were so beautiful...

He sat there for about half an hour, or until he couldn't smell fresh tears anymore. Also by then, the noises had stopped. _'Wow, seems like Miroku doesn't last long,'_ he laughed silently._ 'He couldn't possibly satisfy Sango with his lack to stamina.'_

Closing his eyes, he realized he was tired. Confessing bottled up feelings to his love was draining. As the beginnings of sleep came to him, it eluded him with a gentle knock on his door. _'If it's Miroku, he's in big trouble.'_ Sliding the door open, he saw it was Sango. Her eyes were red from her tears, and she spoke softly. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Her question caught him off guard, but quickly recovering, he nodded. She came in and closed the door behind her, then sat down on his sleeping mat. Watching him reposition himself against the wall, she asked, "Why don't you sleep on your mat? I figure it's more comfortable than sleeping against the wall."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I like to sleep against the wall."

Raising her eyebrow too, she quickly replied, "maybe you'll like it over here too."

"Why are you trying to get me over there?"

"... I... want you to hold me... that's all."

The request delighted the hanyou to no end, and he would be happy to accommodate for her invitation. But catching himself, he didn't let his ecstatic expression cross his face. He wasn't used to all this, anyway. "I will... if you really want me to."

"I do."

He stood up and moved to the mat, and took a seat next to her. As he did so, she laid down with her back to him and shivered a little. She was cold.

Taking off his fire-rat haori, he draped it over their bodies as he lay behind her. He reached his arm around her stomach and pulled her back into his chest, trying to warm her. She stopped shivering, and relaxed into him. She sighed softly, showing her contentment. _'Good job! You didn't mess it up!'_ he congratulated himself. A muted party commenced in his head at his victory. _'I guess she feels the same way.'_

His conclusion calmed him, and made him glad she was in his arms, enjoying his company. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled her scent, the unique smell of her. Never had he been so at peace with himself as he was then, completely lost in his sense of accomplishment in obtaining the object of his deepest affections. It was perfect.

"Inuyasha," came her soft voice in the darkness.

"What?"

"I love you too."

"..."

"I'm serious. The time I had alone was just for me to figure out when to tell you. I knew my answer before you even left."

"You could've told me then."

"I could have, but I'm telling you now. Besides, now seems like... the perfect time to say it."

"I guess so."

He could tell she wanted to say something else by the way she sucked in another breath, but nothing came. However, he didn't care. He finally got his answer, and it was the right one. At last he didn't have to hide his feelings for her anymore, and a weight seemed to lift from his shoulders. It felt good.

Brushing a few strands of hair from her shoulder, he gently nuzzled her neck. As he did so, he heard a faint giggle from the beauty he held in his arms. "That tickles," she told him.

Planting a small kiss where he nuzzled her, he slightly tightened the grip he had on her. He didn't want to let her go for anything, and starting now, anyone who tried to hurt her will face immediate death. The promise was made.

Noticing her slowing breathing, he knew she was falling asleep. He decided he would forgo the goodnight bid. He didn't have to tell her _everything_ that came to mind. From the very beginning they had a mutual intuition and it only grew stronger as they grew closer.

And now, the silence between them was understood as words that didn't need to be said. And they weren't.

* * *

**AN:** All right, there it is. That was sweet, wasn't it? By the way, thanks to all of my reviewers, and any suggestions/praise will be appreciated. Onward and upward with Chapter 7!


	7. Understanding

**AN:** Well, I'm back with Chapter 7, and I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. Thanks again to all my reviewers, your encouragement and opinions are what keep me going. Enjoy the chapter below, and review if you can.

* * *

**When the Truth Rings**

**Chapter Seven: **Understanding

Bright sunlight flooded into the room, and the welcoming cry of the morning birds awoke Inuyasha. His eyes fluttered open, batting away the remnants of sleep as he came into consciousness. He wanted to spring to his feet and stretch as he usually did, but something told him to stay put. He had forgot he was still holding Sango in his grasp.

Peering over her shoulder and into her face, he looked to see if she was still asleep. She was; that meant he would have a little more time to cuddle with her before they had to get up. Frankly, he could lay with her all day, but that wasn't an option. They still were on the hunt for shards, and wasting a day doing nothing wasn't going to help them.

Closing his eyes, he wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. A problem lay in the way. Sango began to stir as if she were going to wake, and while she shifted her weight to find a good position in which to sleep, she inadvertently brushed against his lower sensitive areas. Inuyasha froze and prayed she did not feel the effects of her accidental movement. He decided then it was time to get up.

Slowly inching away from her, he climbed to his feet when he had enough space, and stepped into the main room. It was empty and quiet; either Miroku was still asleep or he left with the girl. Chances were, the idiot was still sleep.

Making his way into the tiny space that served as an eating area, he began to ravage through the cupboards until he found the fruit he and Sango had the night before. Plopping onto the floor, he enjoyed the sweet taste of a green apple in silence until he heard a door slide open. Turning to look behind him, he saw Miroku standing in the doorway. "Mornin', Inuyasha," he said softly, with a shy smile on his face.

Inuyasha didn't reply but watched Miroku sit next to him and grab an apple from the open cupboard. Biting into it, he asked, "Where's Sango? Is she still sleep?"

"Yeah," came a very cold response. "Is the girl still here?"

Suddenly coughing on a mouthful of food, Miroku looked at him, bewildered. "What?"

"Is she still here?"

"Who?"

"The girl," Inuyasha answered, quite annoyed with Miroku's play of innocence. "I know she was here. I'm asking you, is she gone or is she still in your bed?"

Miroku set his apple down and cleared his throat. "She's still here," he answered calmly. "But I plan to have her out by the time Sango wakes up."

"Why?"

"So she won't find out, of course..."

"Don't bother. She already knows."

"WHAT?"

"Hey, do you mind _not_ yelling so loud?" Inuyasha growled. "If you wake up Sango..."

"Sorry," Miroku whispered. "But how does she know already?"

Finishing off his first apple and grabbing another, Inuyasha answered, "well, we happened to come in during your bedtime activities. She heard you and her... it wasn't very hard to figure out."

Looking down at his half-eaten breakfast, Miroku sighed. "You know, it's not like I have any feelings for Isane. It's just... I was hurting, and --"

"Yeah. I know. But still, it doesn't change what happened. I hope you know now that there's no chance of you and her getting back together. That's all out the window."

Miroku nodded. "I know. That's why I let myself give in to Isane last night. I realized it was really over... What other choice did I have?"

Grabbing a third apple and standing up, Inuyasha said, "not many at this point. But hey, when you meet that special woman, you'll see that all this was worth it." He stopped when he saw the bewildered look splash across Miroku's face again. "What?"

"Wow Inuyasha, that was incredibly... unlike you."

His anger rising, he shot back, "Y'know, sometimes I can be insightful too! I _do_ have a brain!" Then the hanyou turned and stomped off to his room.

Sliding the door open and peeking inside, he saw that Sango lay awake on the floor. She was lying on her back, face turned away from him and toward the window. The illumination of the golden sunlight colored her face a light tan hue, and her hair a chestnut brown. She looked completely at peace with herself; she was utterly beautiful.

Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to say anything, he could only watch as she seemed to be enjoying the solitude she was in, the quiet she was immersed in. What he didn't see was Miroku watching him from his spot on the floor, wondering why the hanyou had such a soft look in his eyes as he gazed upon the demon slayer.

It all seemed clear to him now; Inuyasha wanted Sango for himself. The bastard let his relationship with Sango deteriorate and moved in to take his spot. _'I'm not going to sit back and let this half-breed take my woman!' _ Miroku thought with anger. _'I'm going to make sure that he never gets her; she is mine and I will fight until I can't fight anymore!'_

* * *

  
"You hungry?" Inuyasha asked, sliding the door shut behind him and sitting next to Sango on the floor.

Not bothering to sit up, she only turned her head to look at him. "Not really."

"Fine then," he said and bit into the apple. "Miroku's up if you want to talk to him."

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "I have nothing to say to him. Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't about anything important."

"I see," she nodded, sitting up. Deciding she was hungry, she grabbed the apple from him and took a bite. "Y'know, I think that maybe we should head back to Kaede's. Shouldn't Kagome be back by now?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he forgot about Kagome. _'How is she going to handle you and Sango getting together?'_ his mind screamed at him. Maybe he should ask Sango what she thought.

"Maybe we should wait another day," he suggested, looking away.

"Why?" she asked, placing her hand on his cheek and gently moved his gaze to her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well... how do you think Kagome's going to take the news?"

The look on her face wasn't readable. Clearly, she hadn't thought of Kagome's reaction either. "... well, either way she's not going to like it. But prolonging the inevitable isn't the solution. Eventually, she has to find out."

Sighing, Inuyasha stood. She was right. There's no way they could hide their secret forever. Actually, it wasn't even intended to be a secret. They were going to tell Kagome... err, Sango was going to tell Kagome. If he did, the miko would 'Sit' him into oblivion. He never was good at wording things nicely.

Standing up also, Sango raised her arms above her head and stretched. "Let's get this over with."

"Right."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Sango asked, strapping on her Hiraikotsu. "Just so everybody knows, we are going back to Kaede's to get Kagome. Okay?" No objections. Preparing to mount the transformed Kirara, Sango turned and was surprised to see a kneeling Inuyasha before her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Get on," he said simply.

"I can ride Kirara," she told him, a little confused.

"But I want to carry you," he replied just as simply as his first answer. After that, he said nothing as he patiently waited for her to climb onto his back. "Now, was that so hard?"

As they carried on in their irrelevant conversation, neither of them noticed a fuming Miroku. He wanted to whack Inuyasha over the head with his staff, but he held himself in check. He decided to voice his displeasure once they were out of the town. Climbing onto Kirara, he readied himself to leave. He hoped Isane didn't come looking for him; saying good-bye to her was hard enough. Besides, he had too many things to think about other than Isane. Most importantly, getting Sango back.

He waited until they were in at a steady pace heading back to Kaede's before he said anything. Before long, he decided it was time, or rather, Sango did. "We need to take a break, I drank some water this morning, and..."

"All right," Inuyasha nodded, slowed to a stop, and let her legs go. Kirara followed suit, and bent down to let Miroku off. They watched her walk off to find some privacy, and Miroku realized it was time to have a talk with his enemy.

"So, I see that you are carrying Sango now," he started, glaring daggers at him, voice hostile. "Since when do you carry her?"

"Since today," Inuyasha answered, sitting on the ground and folding his hands into his haori sleeves. "Why does it matter?"

"It's just that I've noticed that you and Sango have gotten closer. What's going on?" he demanded.

Taking his time to really look at the monk, Inuyasha began to think something was wrong and he was being challenged. Standing, he looked Miroku straight in the eye. "I don't have to tell you anything. If you have something to say, then say it."

Squaring up and holding his staff in a defensive position, Miroku answered, "I think that you helped break me and Sango up so you can have her for yourself. But let me tell you, I will not let that happen. If I have to, I'll take you down, because I refuse to live without her!"

Coming back from her private time, the woman in question chanced upon seeing Miroku preparing to hit Inuyasha. She was thoroughly confused. "What is going on here?"

"I'm going to fight for you Sango," Miroku said to her, never taking his eyes off Inuyasha. "He broke us up so he could have you for himself! So if killing him is what I have to do to win you back, I will!"

Stunned into silence, she didn't know what to say. She shook her head, trying to clear it, and finally her voice willed her to speak. "I'm not sure if you want --"

But her statement was lost upon Miroku as he swung his staff at Inuyasha's head in a fit of rage. Dodging his attack, the hanyou didn't know whether to hit him or let him tire himself out. He looked to Sango as if asking what he should do, and she only shrugged at him.

"You won't get what's mine!" the crazed monk shouted as he went for Inuyasha again, intent to kill. He missed again, but he kept coming. Finally, he dug his staff into the ground as he had to stop to catch his breath. He hadn't hit Inuyasha at all, and he was getting frustrated. "Why... can't I... do anything right?" he panted, and dropped to his knees. Burying his face into his hands, silent tears streamed through his fingers.

Inuyasha backed away from him to give him some space, but saw Sango walk and kneel next to her former love. In the softest voice he'd ever heard, she spoke.

"Miroku, you can't continue to carry on like this. I know you are in pain because things didn't work out between us, but you have to move on. Inuyasha didn't break us up; time did. We couldn't continue to live like we were, neither of us would've benefited. Neither of us were happy."

"But... I love you Sango," he muttered into his hands.

"I love you too, but not as I once did. I hope that we can always be friends, I care about you too much to be anything less."

His tear-stained face looked into hers with a longing that he knew he'd never obtain again. "You love_him _now, don't you?"

"Yes, more than I've ever known," she said, looking back and smiling at Inuyasha. Turning back to Miroku, she continued, "and I know that you'll find someone you love even more than you loved me. Don't lose hope." Finally, she stood, and walked over to Inuyasha. "Let's go. We should give him a moment alone. He'll catch up with Kirara later."

Nodding, he knelt again as she climbed on. Hooking his arms around her legs, he took off. Once they were back in stride, he asked, "did you mean all of that?"

"All of what?"

"What you said back there."

"Of course I did. Why would I lie?"

"Just making sure."

He continued to run in silence as he felt her lay her head onto his shoulder. _'This is great. But I hated to see Miroku like that. He was completely hysterical! I really hope he finds somebody. Because if he comes at me with that staff again...'_

"Do you think he'll be okay?" he heard her ask, her warm breath tickling his ear.

"He'll be fine," he assured her. While he sounded confident, he wasn't. But he didn't expect Miroku to wallow in his sorrow forever.

A soft kiss on the tip of his ear made him jump in mid-air. "Thank you."

* * *

**AN:** Well, hello there. Glad to see you on the other side. Review if you can, and I'll be back with Chapter Eight soon! 


	8. Announcement

**AN:** Hello all. Chapter Eight is here, and things are starting to heat up! I am greatly enjoying writing this fic, and I am pleased with the feedback. It only encourages me, so thank you! By the way, around Chapter Ten the rating will go up, so just be aware of that. All right, enjoy the chapter below, and review if you can.

* * *

**When the Truth Rings**

**Chapter Eight:** Announcement

A little distance away from Kaede's, Inuyasha decided they should walk the rest of the way. By then, Miroku had caught up with them, but no one uttered a single word. Bending down to let Sango off, he realized that she wouldn't let go of her grip around his neck.

"You can get off now," he told her, unsure if she knew that her ride was over.

"No, Inuyasha," she said, sternly. "We both know the only reason you want to walk is because you want to stall in telling Kagome what's been going on."

He scoffed. "What? Are you kidding me? I'm not stalling."

"Then run the rest of the way there, like we were going to do before you wanted to walk."

Standing up to his full height again, he hooked his arms under her legs and took off again. "Fine, if you are so eager to get there, then you can tell her," he said, gruffly.

"I figured I was going to be the one to do it anyway," she shrugged. "We both know that you aren't the most... tactful guy around."

"How do you think she's going to take it?" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject.

"I'm sure you know the answer already," she told him, settling her head against his shoulder. "But she'll understand. I hope she does, because I feel bad about all this as it is."

"But neither of us could help this," Inuyasha said, dodging a stray low-hanging branch. "Besides, how long does she expect me to play her little head games? At first, it was entertaining, even funny, but now I hate it. I mean, is it too much to ask to _not_ be treated like dirt when all I do is protect her?"

Sango said nothing. It seemed clear to her that he had done a great deal of thinking about his situation with Kagome before he confessed his love to her. It surprised her a little that the hanyou actually took time out to sort out his feelings before acting on them, and this convinced her that his proclamation of love was true. While she kind of smiled at the fact that she finally has someone who will make her happy, she also felt terrible that it had to be the same man her best friend liked. But at this point, she couldn't let guilt get in the way. Besides, Kagome has options in this time and her own. For Sango, this is her only chance, and she's going to take it.

"We're almost there," Inuyasha announced, sounding less than enthused. "I can smell her; she's here."

"Great," Sango sighed as she felt him slow down from a full-out run to a walk. "Let's get this over with."

Walking into sight of Kaede's hut, the trio could see Kagome. When she caught sight of them, she ran over and waited till Inuyasha to let Sango off his back before she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Inuyasha! I'm so glad to be back. It felt like I've been gone for ages!"

_'Well, you can always go back for a few more ages,'_ he thought to himself bitterly, returning the hug with a faint repulsiveness. "We all missed you."

"I've missed you guys too!" she beamed, nearly attacking Sango with a big hug.

"Why are you so... ecstatic?" Sango asked, hugging her back. "You've only been gone a few days."

"I know, but I felt like I had to come back as soon as I could... I had a feeling that something great happened here while I was gone, so I had to check it out."

_'If only she knew how close to the truth she is.'_

"Actually, you are right, Kagome. Something really great did happen while you were gone, though I'm not sure if _you'll_ think --" Sango started when a powerful wind began to pick up around them.

"What is that?" Miroku asked, uttering his first words since their arrival.

"It's that damn wolf," Inuyasha answered, wrinkling his nose at the smell. "What does he want?"

"I wanted to see my woman if you don't mind," the familiar voice of Kouga sounded as the wind died down. His eyes locked on Kagome and walked right up to her and grabbed her hands in his. "My dear Kagome, are you well? How has this mutt been treating you? Please don't tell me you're hurt... I don't see any injuries on you..."

"I'm fine Kouga," Kagome assured him, praying in her mind that Inuyasha wouldn't overreact at Kouga's close proximity. "Really, I'm all right."

"Good," Kouga nodded, looking over his shoulder to glare at his enemy. "I'm glad to hear you're okay. Because if you weren't..."

"You weren't going to do anything but get your ass handed to you," Inuyasha growled, hand lightly resting on his trusted sword. "Besides, as long as she's traveling with me, your woman will be fine. I actually take care of my pack."

Kagome's eyes widened at Inuyasha's words. "Your woman?" she repeated.

Kouga turned his head to look at her again. "See, finally you are starting to understand Kagome. If you become my woman, than you can have everything you've ever wanted. And finally, that idiot over there realizes it too. What do you say?"

Kagome was speechless. Through all of this, she wasn't sure what was going on. She decided to get answers. Letting go of Kouga's hands, she shook her head. "Hold everything. Inuyasha, what do you mean by saying I'm Kouga's woman? Since when did you have a change of heart?"

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. It was time to tell her. "Well, I figured that you could go and be with the wolf because I already have a woman..."

"WHAT? WHO?" Kagome screeched, making all the demons present flatten their ears. "You mean... you are with somebody else?"

He nodded. He wanted to prolong answering the question that required names.

"What do you mean that you are with somebody else? I can't believe you!" she continued to yell, this time right in his face. "I thought that we had something!"

"We did!" he yelled back at her, anger rising. "But you could've fooled me! I thought that protecting you every moment I was awake would make you be just a_little_ nicer to me, but all you did was plant my face into the ground! Y'know, things like that made me hate you, and then I realized that I never wanted you at all!"

Kagome gasped and took a step back, wide-eyed. Her mouth was slightly open, but she covered it by her hand. He had shocked her into silence. For once.

He knew that all he had said was true, but when he saw her expression, he began to wonder if it should have came out like that. Probably not. She was going to cry. He could tell already. _'Please don't cry Kagome,'_ he begged her silently. He hated when she cried. It never seemed to stop.

"I... never knew you felt like that," she said quietly. Sango and Miroku had to strain to hear her, but Inuyasha and Kouga heard her loud and clear. And Kouga didn't like the way things were headed.

"Well, obviously he doesn't care about you anymore," he said, stepping in between them. "But I always have. Come, I think it's time for us to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she told him harshly, and pushed him out of the way. Her returning glare at Inuyasha was curious, but stern. "Who are you seeing now?"

"Yeah, who are you seeing?" Kouga chimed in, beaming at the current situation. He knew that their breakup was upon them, and afterwards he'd take Kagome home with him to marry her.

"Shut up, wolf!" Inuyasha snapped at him. "This is between me and her, not you."

"Well, then answer the lady's question," Kouga grinned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "She's waiting."

"If you don't shut your trap..."

"Hurry up, mutt! Answer her question. You really shouldn't keep my woman waiting."

"Your woman?" Kagome shouted at him. "Don't call me that! And answer me Inuyasha!"

"Of course you're my woman!"

"No I'm not!"

"Shut up Kouga!"

"Who are you seeing?"

Then finally, with his annoyance turning into anger, Inuyasha went over to Sango and grabbed her hand. He interlaced his fingers with hers, and raised it for everyone to see. "Sango!" he yelled.

A hush fell over all of them, silence dominating the once noisy group of humans, demons, and the inbetween. Inuyasha even surprised himself with the ferocity in his tone, and when he turned to look at Sango, he saw her blushing face. Her skin must've been burning with the hue of red that graced her features.

Kagome didn't say anything, she just looked dumbly at their hands, not sure what to say. Inuyasha didn't have a clue either, but somehow Kouga managed to gather a sentence together.

"Wow."

Sango let go of Inuyasha's hand and took a step ahead of him. "Kagome... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, but --"

"No," the miko said, holding up a hand to silence her. "... it's not your fault. Yet, I'm not surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew deep down he never wanted me to begin with."

Sango gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. Miroku's eyes widened. Kouga smiled, and Inuyasha did nothing. "Then why..."

"I thought that maybe his feelings would change," Kagome said, lowering her gaze to the ground. "I knew that after the horrible memories he had to Kikyo, he probably didn't want me around reminding him of her."

Sango turned to look at Inuyasha, hoping he'd say something to comfort her friend. He didn't.

_'What am I supposed to say? It's not like she's lying.'_

"At least I didn't lose him to someone who wasn't worthy of love," Kagome smiled, looking back up at Sango. "At least I know that now you have a chance at experiencing love with someone who will return it, like I always wanted."

Sango smiled back at her, and with one sweeping movement, both girls embraced each other with a hug, tears falling from two pairs of eyes. "Thank you, Kagome," and "I hope you are happy," were exchanged in muffled voices through their tears.

Pulling away, Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. "It hurts, but I'm glad to know that my best friend is happy."

"Thank you."

Sighing, Inuyasha knew what he had to do. He walked up to Kagome, grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her into a hug. He didn't say anything, but he knew that she knew that all his words of goodbye were in that hug. Once he released her, he felt the weight of his secret dissipate, and he was relieved. Finally, he wouldn't have to hide his feelings from anyone anymore. While he knew that Kagome was going to cry her eyes the second she was alone, he didn't care. It had to be done.

"Well," Kouga sighed. "Now this presents a problem."

Turning an annoyed eye at him, Inuyasha asked, "What is it now?"

"You see, now that you and the demon slayer are together, can I really trust you to be just as protective over my Kagome as you were before?"

The hanyou stared blankly at him. "I guess not."

"Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed angrily and hit him on the arm.

"I mean... yeah. I wouldn't leave her out in the forest to get killed."

Kouga shook his head. "I have reason to believe that your beloved will take precedence over my Kagome, as to be expected. That means only one thing."

"What's that, wolf?"

"That means that I have to either take her away with me so I can protect her, or I stay here with you until this ordeal is over," he said, triumphantly.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha shouted, shaking his head. "That's not gonna happen. I am not going to let you travel with us. I don't like you when I see you every once in a while, and I surely won't like to see you every day!"

"Think about it, dog," Kouga said, uncrossing his arms. "That was back when we both were fighting over Kagome. But since you have your own woman, there's no reason for us to fight."

Pausing to ponder the proposal, or declaration, Inuyasha thought, _'Well, he's right. There's no valid reason we should fight. But do I really want him around all the time?'_

"I can tolerate a few more visits than usual, but no, you can't travel with us," he finally said. "Trust me, she won't come to any harm while she's with us."

Kouga took a second to look at his love's protector, and agreed. "I gotcha. But if anything..."

"Yeah, I know. So do what you want. I'm going inside to see old lady Kaede."

"I hope she has something strong for me to drink," Miroku muttered to himself, leading the group inside.

Inuyasha let everyone walk ahead of him, but pulled Sango back to stay behind with him. Once everyone disappeared inside the hut, he turned to smile at her. "See, piece of cake. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would've been."

"Yeah," she sighed, smiling warily at him. "I'm glad she took it as well as she did. I couldn't have handled anything worse. Now, can we go inside? I want to see Kaede."

"Um, go ahead, I need a second to myself," he told her. "Save me some of whatever Kaede's making, alright?"

"Got it."

He watched her vanish into the hut, and then he took a seat on the ground. _'What a morning. It's not even noon yet and I'm already washed out. But that's okay. Pretty soon, everything will be the way they should've been from the start. Me and Sango will be bonded together, and I don't have to worry about Kagome anymore. Finally, at last Sango will be happy...'_

* * *

**AN:** Whew! That was a rough one. Aren't we all glad that obstacle is over? Okay, well... I guess I don't have to tell you guys, but in case I need to, review if you can. Chapter Nine will be upon us very soon since I will have plenty of time to write in the coming week. Actually, I am about to start on it now. Onward and upward! 


	9. Decision Making

**AN:** Already then, I do believe that we are on Chapter Nine, and I'm also ever appreciative of the reviews that I get from those of you who enjoy my fic. Review if you can and enjoy the chapter below.

* * *

**When the Truth Rings  
Chapter Nine: **Decision Making

"Hey, Kaede, can you come outside for a moment?" Inuyasha asked, peeking his head inside her hut. Everyone inside became quiet and just stared as Kaede slowly stood and silently shuffled toward him. "You guys can finish eating, I just want to talk to her for a second."

He waited until they were safely out of earshot of the others before he began. "I have to ask you something very important."

"What is it ye want to know?"

"Well, it's about...bonding," he said quietly.

"You mean mating," she said, smiling softly. "I never thought ye would be so shy about it."

He didn't look at her, and surely didn't open his mouth. It was amazing; he was usually so articulate.

"Are ye going to tell me what the problem is, or am I going to have to guess?"

Finally his eyes rested on her, and he found his voice. "Do you think that Sango would want to mate with me?"

"Why wouldn't she? She loves ye, does she not?"

"She does, but that doesn't mean that she'd want to be stuck with me until she dies."

Kaede looked him square in the eye. "Sango is not one to take her feelings lightly. Clearly she cares for ye, and for that question to even pass ye lips, she'd knock you out cold for it."

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly as her words sunk in; however, it wasn't enough. "It's not that I don't think she does, but will she be willing to accept all that comes with it?"

"What do ye mean? What will she have to accept?"

"Well," he began, swallowing hard. "Since she's human, if we mate, then she will gain strength, and maybe even a few features of mine."

Kaede seemed amused. "Ye mean ears or fangs?"

"...yeah. It won't be much, but she'll get something. Most importantly, she'll become physically stronger and her lifespan will be extended. Besides that, it just depends."

"On what?"

"I don't know, maybe it's by random. We'll see when we mate, I guess."

"I assume ye will have pups, right? I'd love to see how they'd turn out."

"Of course we'll have pups! They'll be so... strong..." As his voice trailed off, Kaede looked at him in concern.

"What is it?"

Seeming to snap out of his trance, Inuyasha shook his head. "It's nothing. Really, don't worry about it."

"Ye could never lie. What's wrong? Are ye afraid that ye pups won't be very strong.?"

"..."

"Is it because they won't have much demon blood in them?"

"A little."

Closing her eyes and exhaling heavily, the old miko had enough. Grabbing him by his rosary necklace and pulling him down close to her face, she yelled, "tell me, is Sango not strong? Is she not a fierce warrior? Isn't that way ye fell in love with her in the first place? Are ye telling me that she cannot produce strong pups? She is the only human woman that will rival the ferocity of any female demon, and her beauty is unmatched! Don't ye ever doubt her again! She is the woman ye should have been searching all ye life for! Learn it, and never speak of this again!"

He listened to her intently, knowing that she was right. The demon slayer in fact _was_ the woman he had been searching for. Neither Kikyo nor Kagome could ever be the type of aggressive fighter Sango is. And neither of them could equal the natural and simplistic beauty she possessed. And neither one could deal with the pain and memories Sango has to everyday. It became clear to him now; she'd be the perfect mother of his pups, and they'd be just as able as if she were a demon. He planned to mate with her soon, and when she finally gives birth, they will have tangible proof of their love for all to see, and that would be the proudest moment of his life. He knew already.

"OH!" Kaede gasped in surprise, tearing him from his thoughts. He noticed that she still held his necklace in her grip, yet now she was looking closely at it. "We need to fix this."

"What's wrong with the rosary?"

"Kagome still has control over it."

His eyebrows rose as he remembered this. _'That's right. So either she takes this off of me, or she transfers the power to Sango. I'd personally like to get rid of this damn thing altogether, but I have a feeling Sango would want me to keep it. This damn rosary...'_

"I assume that Sango will have control of it now," he said, watching her finger the beads in her hand.

"That all depends," she said, looking up at him. "If she wants ye to keep them, I can transfer the command to her. But she wants ye to get rid of it, then I will free ye from the curse."

His face twisted in thought. _'Would she free me from this thing? Nah, she won't. I guess she'd want to make sure I don't do anything stupid. I have done stupid things once or twice before...'_

"We will worry about that later," Kaede nodded, letting go of the beads and allowing him to stand up straight. "There is one thing that has to be done."

"What?"

Her soft smile reappeared. "A feast to celebrate the union of ye and Sango!"

Scratching his head, he told her, "Um, you know that the celebration of union is supposed to happen _after_ we mate, right?"

"Of course, Inuyasha, but I want to have it tonight while Kagome and Kouga are here; I want them to be here for the festivities. It will all happen in the village, as all the people there know ye and Sango. They will all be happy for the two of ye!"

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. Kaede's excitement was baffling to him. He couldn't understand why she was so happy. He decided to ask. "Why do you seem more excited for this than I am?"

The soft smile faded. A sigh ensued. She cleared her throat. "Inuyasha, I see ye as a son. Whenever all of ye come to see me, I am glad; it is like a family coming together. And for ye and Sango to come together and find love in each other, it makes me happy. It is almost like this celebration is my letting go of ye, Inuyasha, and giving ye to Sango to take care of. Now promise me this, Inuyasha. When the bonding is complete, don't forget about me. After all, I am like a mother to ye, yes?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel good by her words. He wouldn't tell her, but she was like a mother to him. She'd always feed him, tend to his wounds, and give him advice of whatever he asked her about, and some things he didn't ask for. He would never forget about her. "I won't," he assured her. "We'll continue to visit. I promise."

"Good. Now when do ye plan to mate with Sango?" she asked, quickly recovering from the sweet moment and getting down to business. "Tell me it is soon."

"I was planning to do it tonight, but with the party and all --"

"Isn't that sort of early?"

"How long am I supposed to wait?"

"Longer than a day of getting together."

Shaking his head, he told her, "You don't know how long I've wanted to --"

"Tonight it is!" she said, raising a hand to silence him.

"But what about the party?"

Kaede looked at him with an expression that begged him to keep up. "Ye will mate during the party. Then when ye are done, come to let everyone see her mark."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged. "What?! We can't do that! Mating is not something that can be done in 10 minutes and then you go on about your business!"

"Ye don't understand. I am aware of the time it all takes. That is why ye will have private time prior to the celebration. It will start without ye, but if the bonding is completed before the celebration's end, then I want to see her mark."

He didn't have anything to say after her reasoning. But still, he didn't like the idea very much. First, he'd have to tell Sango about the whole mating thing, because she _is_ involved in all of this. "Well, Sango needs to know first. Can I talk to her in private before anything is settled? I'm sure she will have an opinion about all this."

"Fine. When I go back inside, I will send her to ye. Do what ye can to make her agree; her mark might come in handy." Then she was gone.

Left alone to wait, he began to think of their conversation. Something in the back of his mind told him that there was something that she wasn't telling him. For the very life of him, he couldn't figure out why she wanted them to mate so soon. Clearly it wasn't just him wanting them to bond almost immediately. He hoped that trouble wasn't near, because if it strikes while he and Sango are mating, _somebody_ will be in soul-consuming pain. And he wouldn't want to do that. At least not when he's supposed to be holding Sango, not his Tetsusaiga.

"Hey Inuyasha, you wanted to talk to me?" Her melodic voice brought his eyes to rest upon her. She was in her demon slayer suit but her hair was down, dancing about her shoulders as she walked up to him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need to talk to you about something, nothing's wrong," he told her, looking down at the ground. Somehow, he found it hard to talk.

"Well, are you planning to tell me what's going on or are we going to stare at leaves all day?"

He rose his gaze to her eyes, and found comfort in them. They told him she was curious but a slight bit scared despite his assertion that nothing was wrong. They also told him that she'd be willing to accept what he was about to ask. "Sango, what do you think about us mating?"

She was silent for a moment, then a light flush came over her cheeks. Softly, she replied, "I think that it will have to happen at one point. I mean, if we love each other, why wouldn't we?"

"So you're okay with it?"

"... yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Are you alright with it?"

"Of course! Uh, I mean, yeah."

_'Smooth.'_

She looked away from him. "When do you plan for this to happen?"

Taking a step toward her and placing a hand on her cheek, he tilted her head to look into her face. "Whenever you are ready."

She smiled at him, and placed her hand on his. Closing her eyes and leaning into his touch, she whispered, "I don't want to wait too long."

Inuyasha agreed with her, and somehow, he was sure it was for similar reasons. But the last thing he wanted to do was pressure her before she was ready, so he said, "Well, I'll wait for whenever you want it to happen. Just let me know, okay?"

She opened her eyes again and looked at him with a small smile. "Alright. Thank you for being patient with me."

He nodded at her and turned to leave when he felt her smaller hands on his shoulders, turning him back toward her. Without a word or warning, she got onto her tip-toes and planted a shy kiss in his lips. But she didn't draw back. Not needing an explanation, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. She gasped in surprise and he smiled onto her lips as he began to kiss her harder, a little more roughly.

Parting her lips for him, he slid his tongue in her mouth to meet hers, and could tell she didn't have much experience in kissing. But he wasn't surprised; he knew from her scent that she was inexperienced all around, in kissing and in other things as well. However, he was surprised at how she was managing to keep up. She knew a little.

Finally getting the hang of kissing, Sango began to get a little brave and wrap her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. _'Oh Gods,'_ his mind screamed._'If she doesn't create at least an inch or two between us, we'll end up mating right now!'_

Luckily for him, rustling of leaves behind them made her break their kiss. "Sango! Inuyasha! Where are you?" It was Kagome.

Releasing their holds on each other, Sango called, "We're over here!"

Walking into the clearing, Kagome smiled at her. "Sorry to interrupt your talk, but Kaede said that it's time for lunch. Apparently there's gonna be a celebration for you two and she wants to get started early."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's what we were talking about," Inuyasha butt in, hoping to sound convincing enough to stray from what they were _really_ doing. Or about to.

"Oh," Sango nodded. "Well, that's very nice of her. Are you going to stay for it, Kagome? I mean, if you want to leave..."

"Of course not," Kagome smiled softly and grabbed Sango's hand. "I'll stay. Besides, why wouldn't I want to go to a celebration for two of my best friends?"

Sango smiled back and squeezed her hand. "Thanks."

Inuyasha just watched them, and was secretly relieved that Kagome accepted the situation and was still able to be friends with Sango, his future mate.

As the girls walked back in the direction of Kaede's, he followed them, deep in thought. _'Tonight I will finally get what I want; finally I will be able to take Sango as my mate. Tonight, she will understand just how deeply I feel for her, in ways that I would never be able to say. Tonight... she will be mine.'_

* * *

**AN:** Alrighty then. So it seems the mating will come next chapter. But don't get too excited; it won't be a full-on lemon (I don't think it will be. It might.) But the rating will be raised either way. We'll see how this turns out. Review if you can! 


	10. Forever Begins

**AN:** Alright. Here we arrive at Chapter Ten. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't mean for such a long wait. Now as for the following chapter, there is my first attempt at a lemon/lime towards the end. I'm sorry if I disappoint; I've never written one before. So there you go. Enjoy the chapter below and review if you can.

* * *

**When the Truth Rings**

**Chapter Ten:** Forever Begins

"Alright, hurry up and eat," Kaede instructed, setting out the last plates and bowls of food. "I'll go into town and tell everyone the good news so we can start decorating for the celebration."

"You know, Kaede, you really don't have to do this," Sango told her. "I'm really touched, but-"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. I want everyone to know that ye and Inuyasha have finally gotten together."

"What did they say when Kagome and the dog were together?" Kouga asked in between bites.

"They didn't like it... oops," Kaede blurted out, then covered her mouth.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she set her bowl on the floor next to her. "What do you mean they didn't like it?"

The old miko paused, but decided to go on ahead and answer her question. Sooner or later, _someone_ was going to slip and tell her anyway. "Some of the townsfolk thought that Inuyasha and Sango would be a better couple, that's all. It's nothing against ye, my child. But ye have to understand, they saw Sango everyday. It's just when they saw her and Inuyasha protecting this village together, imaginations ran."

"I didn't know all of that," Sango shrugged. "No one said anything to me."

"Of course they weren't going to say anything to ye, but everyone was thinking it." Taking a deep breath, Kaede made her way to the door to her hut. "Go on, eat. But there is much to do, so don't take too long. Besides, our honorees have some tending to do on their own." And she was gone.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked.

"She means they are about to mate," Kouga said, stuffing more rice into his mouth.

"...oh."

Preparing to change the subject, Sango cleared her throat. "So Kouga, are you planning to stay with us for the celebration? It'd be nice if you would."

Swallowing the food he was chewing, he looked at her. "I guess I can hang around a little longer. It's the least I can do to thank the dog that finally allowed me to have Kagome."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome sighed. "Whatever."

"Thanks, Kouga," Sango smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll have a great time. The people in the village throw great parties."

A silence followed that consisted of the two pairs eating the lunch Kaede made. Then it hit them; someone was missing.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Sango replied, looking around the room. "When did he manage to slip out?"

"Probably when I went to get you and Inuyasha," Kagome suggested, shrugging. "He's a sneaky one."

Deciding that the monk needed more time to himself, no one pressed the issue further. Until they heard his voice just outside the door. "Hey, guys, guess what I found?" He said, coming into the hut with a familiar neko and kitsune in his arms.

"Kirara! Shippo!" Sango gasped, as she rose to take her cat from his arms. "Where have you two been?"

"We've been... around," Shippo answered non-conclusively. He gave a mischievous look to Kirara, and she seemed to laugh, in a cat-like way.

"Where did you _really_ go?" Kagome asked, taking Shippo from Miroku.

"Okay, we actually went to visit someone," he told her. "Someone that's coming to visit. Y'know, news about Sango and Inuyasha are spreading pretty fast among the youkai. Me and Kirara found out, and we told someone else."

"The youkai actually are talking about us? Why would any youkai care?" Sango asked, completely in the dark.

"Well Sango, you've really made a name for yourself among the demons. There are many that would mate with you, but since you are a human, that turns a lot of them away," Shippo said. "And of course, everyone knows Inuyasha. Your new relationship is newsworthy."

Sango nodded. "Wow. That's interesting," she said, returning to her spot next to Inuyasha. By that time, he had finished his food and his hands were free, so he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into his lap.

In the corner of his eye he saw Kagome cringe, but he didn't care. He couldn't walk eggshells around her; she'd have to accept how he will act toward Sango. It's part of moving on. "So, who is coming to visit?" he asked.

Shippo smiled innocently. "I don't know. Whoever comes, I guess."

Growing irritated by the kitsune's vauge answers, Inuyasha was about to tell him off, but he noticed Sango leaning into him, her back against his chest. She said nothing, but her gesture made him snap his mouth shut. Even the silent things she did got his attention loud and clear. That's the kind of power she has over him.

"I saw Kaede going into town in high spirits. What's going on?" Miroku asked whoever was listening. He picked up a bowl of rice from a nearby tray and sat down next to Kagome and Kouga.

"There's going to be a party for Sango and Inuyasha," Kagome said, keeping her eyes on her food to avoid watching the couple of honor.

"I see." He copied Kagome and dug into his lunch.

Noticing that everyone was quiet and trying not to look at her, Sango became fed up. She stood and placed her hands on her hips, mimicing her miko friend. "What is everyone's problem? Since when has rice become so fascinating that no one wants to even look at me?"

"It's delicious," Kouga said, taking a second to give her a smile before continuing to devour his food.

"Does anyone here _not_ like the idea of me and Inuyasha together? Because if you do, then tell me now so that I know who _not_ to expect at our celebration!" she exclaimed.

The quiet continued, but finally, she was met with pairs of eyes. In a soft voice, Kagome replied, "it's not that I'm not happy for you. This will... take some getting used to, that's all. But I am happy for you, really."

"What about you, Miroku? What do you think about all this?"

He took a breath, then paused. "I'm just glad that you finally found someone who can... love you like I never could."

Sighing, the taijiya had nothing else to say. She bent over to pick up her Hiraikotsu, and left the hut, her lunch unfinished. Inuyasha quickly scarfed it down and followed her outside.

When he exited the hut, he spotted her at the edge of the forest, sitting against the trunk of a tree. He approached her and sat at her side. "What's wrong?"

"I feel horrible," she sighed, climbing into his lap. "I don't think that Kagome and Miroku like the idea of us together."

"So what?"

"I just want everyone to be happy like we were before."

"They'll get over it."

"What if they don't?"

"Sango, they will. I promise. And if they don't, then are they really our friends?"

She couldn't answer. Interlacing her fingers with his, she leaned into his chest once again. "I guess you're right. We can't _not_ be together just because those two can't handle it. It's not fair to us."

"Exactly." The hanyou placed a soft kiss on her exposed neck.

"And as true friends, they should be able to accept and support our happiness."

"You got it." Another kiss.

"I feel so much better."

"Me too." A third kiss.

He heard her giggle and ask, "just what are you doing?"

"Do you like it?" A fourth kiss right below her ear.

"I love it."

"Well, how about we go somewhere and take this a little further." Another kiss in the same spot.

"I would love to."

"Good."

* * *

Inuyasha slowed to a stop as he neared the hot spring with Sango in his arms. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was snuggled into his chest when he lowered her feet to the ground. "I was hoping no one was here," he told her. "I like coming here." 

"Why?"

He pointed straight overhead, and watched her expression as she looked up at the sky. The sun had begun to set, and the colors of the daylight started to mix with the ones of the night. The wonder and surprise in her eyes made him smile. "It's beautiful."

"I know," he said, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. "That's why I brought you here. Just so you can see the only thing in the world that could rival how beautiful you are."

_'Nice one.'_

She blushed at his words and once again raised herself on her tip-toes and kissed him. Her sweet taste filled his senses again, and he found it hard to keep everything slow._'She's inexperienced,'_ he had to remind himself. _'You don't want to scare her. SLOW DOWN.'_

Agreeing with himself, the hanyou had to break their kiss to look into her face. She gazed back at him with the warmest eyes he had ever seen, and that made him want her even more. He let go of her waist, took her hand, and led her toward the water.

Once they reached the edge, he turned to her again. But she was the one to speak first. "Inuyasha, please be patient with me. I... haven't done this before."

Smiling slightly, he nodded at her. "I know; I won't rush you. Just take your time and do what's natural."

She nodded back at him as her fingers undid the clasp on the front of her slayer's uniform, her eyes never leaving his. Sliding the material off of her shoulders, her white chest bindings came into sight. She continued to peel off her tight uniform until it reached her ankles and she stepped out of it. She undid her bindings let them fall to the ground. Still her cinnamon eyes never left his honey ones, and she knew he was surveying her naked body. Yet, she wasn't embarrassed.

Inuyasha's mind blew away as he watched Sango reveal her body to him. She was as perfect as he imagined; flawless tan skin pulled tautly over her muscular frame. _'She's so beautiful,'_ he thought. _'Kagome nor Kikyo could ever be this perfect. I have to make her see that she chose the right demon to mate with.'_

He decided that it was his turn to undress for her, especially since watching her disrobe in front of him made his body react in carnal ways. It seemed clear to him that if he didn't remove his clothes soon, surely a hole would rip from the seams in the crotch area. So he removed them.

He wasn't the least bit embarrassed standing naked in front of Sango. He knew deep inside that one day this moment would arrive; he would finally be able to make love to the woman of his heart, and she was standing right in front of him.

Reaching out for her hand, he grinned when she shyly grabbed his clawed fingers and looked away. He knew she was blushing, she seemed to do that a lot. _'But she's so cute when she blushes. I love it.'_

Keeping his mouth quiet from snickers, he stepped into the hot water with Sango following behind him. He felt around for the ledge he always sat on under the water, and when he found it, sat down. He moved Sango to stand in front of him, and circled his arms around her waist. Pulling her to him, he gave her a full kiss on the lips, hoping to calm her jittery nerves.

She finally relaxed into his arms and moved closer to him still, but jumped when she felt his erect member against her leg. Breaking the kiss, she was met by his amused smile. "It's alright," he told her. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be as gentle as I can."

He kept his reassuring smile as his hands moved to cup her bottom and hoisted her onto his lap, her legs straddling his hips. "Relax."

She nodded at him, completely trusting his words. He knew that she was going to follow whatever he did until she could learn herself; this wasn't a time to disappoint.

He placed his hands on her hips to steady her, and readied himself at her entrance. "Okay, this will hurt a little bit, so be ready. But the hot water should help a little."

"Okay," she said in a soft voice. To prepare herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his hair. She was as ready as she was going to be.

Sighing, Inuyasha gently started to push himself into her body. He didn't detect any discomfort yet, but the smell of her fear was strong. "Don't be afraid, Sango," he whispered to her as he continued to push into her. "The pain will be quick. You'll be fine."

He could feel her suck in her breath as he hit her wall of innocence. Deciding to make it fast, with a quick movement, he broke her innocence and pushed as far as he could go. Sango cried out in pain, and a few seconds later, he could feel tears in his hair. He could also smell them, and it was strong. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her as he tightened his embrace on her.

A few more seconds passed and the smell of her tears subsided, but he waited a little longer before beginning to move. He started with a slow and shallow motion, letting her get used to the feel of everything before picking up his pace and depth. "Inu...yasha..." he heard her gasp, telling him her pain was gone and pleasure was setting in.

Determining that Sango was ready for him to go faster, he quickened his pace. She immediately tightened her arms around his neck, and her breathing sped up. Her scent of arousal spiked and he almost lost it, but luckily, he kept himself in check. This was her first time; he wasn't going to hurt her. _'But she feels so good...'_

A loud moan caught his attention as she breathed his name, and he responded by increasing his pace again. She moaned loudly again, and he knew that she was going to climax soon. He was too. "Sango..."

"Inuyasha..." she moaned again, slowly starting to rock her hips against his thrusting. She uncovered her face from his hair and tilted her head backward, her long hair playing down her back.

Completely immersed in his quest to give her a good climax, he started to kiss her exposed neck gently, slightly nipping at her skin. He smiled into her neck when he heard her hiss his name again.

Deciding it was time, he increased his speed and depth again. "Come for me, Sango..." he whispered into her ear, tightening his hold on her hips and pushing harder into her body.

It didn't take her long before she reached the euphoria of their lovemaking. Throwing her head back, she called his name to the heavens as her body shook with the raw fire of passion. She reached out, and pulled him closer to her and continued to call the name of her lover that made her experience this dizzying feeling of extreme pleasure that was coursing through her body.

Not too long after she reached her heaven did Inuyasha follow. He buried his face into her neck as shot his seed deep into her body. He uttered her name, but was drowned out by her beautiful voice as he heard her tell everyone who was making her feel this way. His body shook slightly as he peaked, and when he came down, he pulled Sango closer to him and embraced her. After a moment or two of silence, he asked in a soft voice, "Are you alright?"

Breathing slowed to normal, she answered, "That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life."

Stifling his grin of a fortified ego, he said, "Now this time around, I'm going to mark you, okay?"

She gave him a quick nod and took his face into her hands to look into his eyes. "Don't have any second thoughts about this, Inuyasha. I don't."

He shook his head. "You don't have to worry. I'm completely sure about what we're doing. There are no second thoughts."

She smiled at him, and let his face go. "Mark me then."

"Okay."

Putting his hands onto her hips again, he got ready to start again. However, he was taking too long for Sango, and she started to move on her own accord. He gasped in surprise at her boldness; it certainly wasn't there before. "Impatient, are we?" he asked her with an amused face.

She froze. "I'm ready for you," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm waiting."

"Fine," he said, putting his hands more firmly onto her hips to keep her still. Pausing only to make her wait in anticipation, he didn't move. Only until she gave him a look of absolute frustration did he continue. This time he didn't start with shallow, cautious thrusts; he knew that by now she was beyond that. Right off the bat, he pushed into her with more ferocity than he had before. This time he was working for his own release too, not just hers.

"Inu..." she started to moan, rolling her hips against his. Her small hands found his sensitive ears and began massaging them.

The growing intensity on his lower extremities and the rubbing of his ears soon became too much for the hanyou. She had just found his sweet spot. Her discovery made him thrust even harder into her body, and her responsive moans grew louder. Unknowingly, she increased the speed of her rolling hips, and soon, they were moving together in a rhythmic motion, punctuated by forceful movements. The water rippled more and more around them, but its heat couldn't compare to the fervent desire of the two lovers in its depths.

_'My mind is going to explode if she doesn't come soon!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _'Besides, I'm almost ready to mark her now.'_

Then, as if on cue, he felt her inner walls collapse and heard her calling his name again. Once again, her head was thrown back and neck exposed, and he knew he had to mark her now. Grazing his fangs against her pulse, he plunged his teeth into her skin. The sweet, intoxicating taste of her blood filled his mouth, and then he climaxed, shooting his seed into her body again, this time, much deeper than before. He removed his fangs from her neck, and waited until they both came down before starting to clean her wound.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, "Did you mark me?"

"Mmmhmm," he replied, continuing to lap up her trickling blood. "It should show up within an hour or two."

"What should show up?"

"The actual mark. It will be a little blue crescent moon."

She looked down and lightly traced her fingers over where he bit her. "Oh." Lifting her eyes to his, a shy smile crossed her lips. "I think I should sleep a bit before we go to our celebration."

"Yeah, I could use a nap too," Inuyasha agreed. He gently pulled out of her body, wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted them both out of the water. He carried her to the shore, and laid her down on the grass. Laying down next to her, he felt her snuggle up into his chest. Draping his haori over them, he settled into a satisfied sleep.

_'Finally I got the woman I really wanted to begin with. How could this day get any better? Now I have a mate, there's a party being thrown for us in town... there's no way this could be better.'_

* * *

**AN:** Wow. Writing the "mating sequence" was the most awkward thing I've ever written in my life. Very interesting. Anyway, I hope you all liked that sorry attempt of a lemon/lime. Review if you can, and I will deliver another chapter very soon. 


	11. Adjustments

**AN:** Okay now. Here is Chapter Eleven, and it took me a while to write this one. I noticed that with every passing chapter I write, they seem to get longer. But I guess that spells good news for the ones that enjoy my writing. Well, I ask that you enjoy the chapter below and review if you can.

* * *

**When the Truth Rings**

**Chapter Eleven: **Adjustments

Inuyasha awoke first. Looking around, he then remembered where he was: the hot spring. Sitting up, he remembered something else: he was naked. Then it all came together.

The sky was dark and the stars were out, but still early in the evening. _'I'm glad we didn't sleep too long. I know Kaede would be mad if we missed the party.'_

A soft sound made him look next to him at the still sleeping Sango. She was beginning to stir as her comforted sleep left her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at Inuyasha. "How long have you been up?"

"A few seconds. Do you feel okay?"

Sitting up beside him and pulling his haori up to cover herself, she nodded. She traced with cautious fingers the new mark of a blue crescent right above her left collarbone. "I feel fine. I think that maybe we should get going to our party, huh?"

"You're right," Inuyasha agreed, standing and walking to the shore to retrieve the rest of their clothes. "We should wash ourselves off first. I don't want to go to the party smelling like dried sweat and salt water."

"I hear that!"

* * *

"Shippo, why are you so anxious?" Kagome asked the kitsune, who was pacing the floor of Kaede's hut. "Are you excited for the celebration to start?"

"Something like that," he answered her, peeking outside.

"I bet he's waiting for the person he told about Sango and Inuyasha," Miroku said, taking a second to look up as he shuffled through his sutras.

"So what if I am?!" Shippo snapped angrily. The hut grew completely silent as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Okay. We'll drop the subject," Miroku said, slightly amused as he continued to go through his sutras.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"I'm actually pretty excited about this party," Kagome said, clasping her hands together. "Even though all this is take some getting used to, I'm happy for Sango and Inuyasha. It's about time those two found someone who can handle them: each other."

"That's true. Kami knows I couldn't handle Sango. She hits wayyy too hard."

Kagome giggled. "And yet, you seem to recover pretty well every time."

"He's here!" Shippo screamed, running out of the hut followed by Kirara.

"Finally we get to see why those two have been so secretive," Miroku sighed, standing and placing his sutras next to his mat.

Kagome nodded as she followed him outside, only to gasp in surprise at who she saw. "Sesshomaru?"

* * *

"Are you ready to head back?" Inuyasha asked, straightening out his haori.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Sango said, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. "I want to see what a great job Kaede did for our celebration. Besides, I'm pretty sure she's aching to see my mating mark."

"I hope it's satisfactory for her," he said, letting his sarcasm seep through his words. Kneeling down in front of his mate, he offered her a ride on his back. "I just hope she doesn't make a big deal about it."

Climbing on, Sango snickered. "She will. I mean, this is a big thing for her. You know how much she loves seeing couples together. Especially since she thought it would take a lot longer for you to find a mate."

Hooking his arms under her legs and standing to his full height, Inuyasha said, "Wait - she thought that it would take me longer to find a mate? What is that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon now," she replied, patting his shoulder. "We both know that you aren't the most... romantic guy around."

"It was enough to get you."

"Inuyasha!!!!"

* * *

"Sesshomaru... what brings you here?" Kagome asked, approaching him timidly.

"I came to see if my simple brother actually managed to come together with the demon slayer," he told her, walking directly past her and into the hut.

"Well... he did," Miroku said, following the older and much scarier brother inside, keeping a safe distance away. "But they're not here right now."

"I know," the demon lord replied, clearly not wanting to converse with the monk. "They are on their way back right now."

"Oh."

"So, are you here to congratulate them?" Kagome asked, side-stepping quickly out of Sesshomaru's way as he exited the hut.

"No. I came to tell him I was right... and to offer him something."

Kagome's next question was halted as she heard what he said. Never in all the time that she had known him did she ever hear him propose anything to Inuyasha but a swift death. "Offer what?"

"I would tell you," Sesshomaru started, lowering his eyes to the miko. "But my offer is not for you."

"...okay," she shivered. "Well, what was it you were right about?"

"I told him a long time ago he should mate with the taijiya, but that dense fool never listens."

Kagome's eyes widened, and her open mouth closed. "You... wanted him to mate with Sango?"

"I assume that's the taijiya's name. Yes, I did."

The girl's silence told the youkai that his opinion surprised her. He also knew that she held special feelings for Inuyasha, but the prying girl wanted to know everything, so he told her. There was no need to hide what she insisted to know. "That should be the end of your meddling questions," he said, turning away from her. Raising his eyes to the tops of the trees, he waited for the approaching forms of his brother and his mate.

"Sesshomaru. What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha demanded as he landed on the ground and let Sango off his back. He never took his eyes off of him.

"I came to see if the rumors were true."

"What rumors?"

"The ones that say you and the taijiya are mated," the elder said, already growing impatient with the younger of the two. "And from the looks of it, the rumors seem to be true."

"What?" Miroku cut in, peeking from behind Sesshomaru, trying to get a good look at Sango's neck. He couldn't see anything.

"So it's done," a voice said, coming from around the hut. Stepping into the light and holding a woven basket filled with apples, stood Kaede.

"When the hell did you get here?" Inuyasha asked, bewildered. _'That woman always just appears yet you never see where she came from!'_

"Just in time to see the mark on Sango's neck," she said, placing the basket onto the ground. The old miko approached Sango and lightly brushed her long locks from her left shoulder. The crescent of deep blue contrasted artfully against the lightness of her skin as everyone inched closer to take a better look. "It's beautiful."

"It is," Kagome whispered, peering even closer.

Throughout all of this, no one but Inuyasha seemed to notice the deep blush on Sango's face as everyone gazed at her mark. "They're in awe," she whispered to him.

"Too much in awe. They're acting like they never saw a mating mark before."

"No, it's probably the shock of you finding someone who can tolerate your idiocy," Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What did you say..."

"Sesshomaru has something to tell you!" Kagome shouted suddenly, cutting them off.

"I'm sure that it's something I don't want to hear," Inuyasha growled. "Hurry up and tell me, so you can leave. Sango and I have a celebration to go to."

The youkai nodded his head. "I agree. I don't want to be around here any longer than I need to be. First, you need to know that I was right in the fact that you should mate with the demon slayer."

"I told you after the first time you said it that it was none of your business!" Inuyasha shouted through gritted teeth. "Why don't you ever listen?"

"I could say the same. But don't interrupt, you might make me take back the offer I am about to make."

"Offer? I don't need anything from you -"

"Inuyasha," Sango said quietly from behind him. The hanyou snapped his mouth shut and turned to look at her. "Let your brother finish. He might give you something that you could use. I'm sure whatever he is going to offer will be out of good faith."

"Yes, listen to your mate," Sesshomaru nodded. "I surely didn't come all this way to pick a fight with you. I have much better things I could be doing right now."

"Well, what is it?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. It was apparent he was trying to calm down for Sango's sake. Somehow, he was succeeding.

"I make this suggestion out of concern for the furthering of our lineage, however polluted it is now."

"Polluted?!"

"I know that soon you will impregnate your mate, though your quest to kill Naraku isn't over. I offer my palace in the Western Lands as a safe place for your mate to stay while she is with child."

"Wow, Sesshomaru, that is very nice of you," Sango gasped, then turning to smile at Inuyasha. Her smile fell when she saw that he didn't look too happy about his brother's gesture.

"Are you saying that I can't protect my mate?" Inuyasha growled, voice growing louder with each word. "I don't need any help from you to keep Sango safe. She'll be just fine here with me."

Closing his eyes and sighing deeply, Sesshomaru rose a hand to his face to massage his temples. "Why are you so simple? If your mate becomes with child, do you think that letting her travel and fight will be good for her?"

"That's why I'll protect her! So she won't _have_ to fight!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha!" Kagome cut in. "You both are arguing like she is pregnant right now. How about you two talk about this if it actually happens?"

"Yeah, Kagome's right," Miroku agreed. "Besides, this is supposed to be a happy time for all of us. So, can we get to this party or what?"

Looking over at his friends, and then at his brother, Inuyasha exhaled deeply, letting all his anger melt away. Now that he has a mate to think of, controlling his anger is only _one_ of the things he has to keep in check. _'I have to be a better person for Sango,'_ he thought. _'It'll be hard, but I have to do it... for her.'_

"C'mon now," Kaede said, resting a hand on Sango's shoulder. "The couple of the hour should be at their celebration. Let's go."

"Everyone go on ahead," Inuyasha said, voice low. "Let me talk to Sesshomaru for a minute."

Kagome shook her head. "No, no. We are not going to leave you two here by yourselves. It'll just turn into a fight -"

"It won't. I promise," he told her. "We just need a second alone."

The solemn tone his voice held told them all that he was serious. He turned to Sango. "I'm fine. Just go."

She smiled. "Okay," she said, and led the other humans into the village.

"What is it now?" Sesshomaru demanded once they were gone.

"I've been thinking," Inuyasha started, sitting cross-legged onto the grass. "I have responsibility now. I can't stay the way I was before."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he took a seat across from him. "Finally, you are starting to understand."

"I have to make sure that whatever I decide about anything from now on will be the best for me _and_ Sango. I can't be selfish anymore... keeping her safe is my sole responsibility now. Everyone else comes second. Even myself."

Listening to his brother muse aloud simply surprised the demon lord. He never thought this hot-headed, impulsive and brash hanyou was capable of such thinking processes. But however startling this display was, Sesshomaru knew why Inuyasha went through such a drastic change.

_'Sango.'_

"So, have you come to a conclusion about something or was your rare thinking for no reason?"

Deciding against responding to the insult, Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yeah. I was thinking that I wouldn't have to leave Sango with you if... I had my own lands to rule."

"...what?"

Raising his eyes to meet a matching gold pair, he spoke up. "C'mon Sesshomaru, I'm sure you don't want to look after Sango if she gets pregnant. And I don't want you to. She's my mate and I have a responsibility to take care of her, no matter what it is I have to do. So, if I had my own lands, I know she'll be safe, and I can give her everything that she deserves. I want that for her, y'know?"

Sesshomaru was stunned into silence. He had no idea that Inuyasha had goals like these for him and his mate. At this realization, he managed to crack the tiniest and most minuscule of smiles. A pleasant surprise indeed. His brother had a brain.

"So, how do you plan to go about obtaining these lands?"

"Well, I don't really know. Maybe I'll just pick a spot, get those demons to band together with me... and expand from there."

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru tsked. "I don't think it will be that easy. But at least you know where to start. If... you want me to help you, then... I suppose I could give you a hand. You know... so you won't have to worry about your mate once you get some land." This generosity was going far beyond what he first intended to give.

"Well, I guess so. You can kind of tell me how you built up your lands, and I'll just copy what you did."

"Okay then."

"Alright."

* * *

"So Sango, when he marked you, did it hurt?" Shippo asked, hopping into Sango's lap.

"Nope," she answered, stroking the top of his head. "I didn't feel it."

"But with sharp fangs sinking into your skin, I figured that you would feel it," Kagome mused, scooting closer to her friend. They all sat on the grass around a fire with a pot of stew cooking over it.

"I can tell you why it didn't hurt," Kouga cut in abruptly. But before he could impart his knowledge, he caught Sango's death glare. His mouth snapped shut. He didn't dare try her; she was serious.

"Alright everyone, sit down in circle around the fire," Kaede instructed loudly, stepping over tipsy partiers to reach the cooking stew. "It is time for all of ye to eat. Hopefully the food will soak up some of the sake all of ye had."

Watching all the townspeople sit down, Sango began to wonder where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were. Looking around, she didn't see them, and worry started to set in. "Hey, has anyone seen Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Shrugs came from the beings who knew those names, and soon, everyone else was peeking over their shoulders to see if the brothers could be spotted.

"Don't worry about them, Sango. I'm sure they're fine," Miroku soothed, placing an innocent hand on Sango's shoulder. "Besides, if another demon attacks them, it's the demon we should worry about."

She smiled. "You're right. But I wish that they would come back soon."

"Your wish came true," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. She jumped in surprise and he laughed. "We're back."

"It's amazing how ye come back just in time to eat," Kaede said, blinking at him as she handed him a bowl.

"What can I say... it's a gift," he said, grinning into the bowl. He sat down next to Sango and pulled her into his lap. He felt a presence place itself next to him, and turned to see it was Sesshomaru. The stoic youkai silently declined the bowl that Kaede offered, and just sat there with his eyes closed.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for staying with us," Sango said to him, watching for an expression change. There wasn't one. Nor a response.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru, I'm glad you're here with us," Kagome chimed in, cheerfully.

He cracked an eye open and glared at Kagome. "Call me Lord Sesshomaru. We are not familiar, miko."

Kagome's mouth dropped. It seemed that everything he managed to say to her was meant to shock her. She searched her brain for a response, but couldn't find anything to say. Finally, she asked, "Does that go for Sango too?"

"No. Just you."

"What about everyone else?"

Opening his other eye, the look he gave her was very uninviting. "I see the idiot passed his simple qualities to you. I am not related to any of you except my brother and his mate. If you are not one of those two people, I better not hear you address me in any way other than Lord Sesshomaru. That is the one and only warning you will get. Unless you have a death wish, in which case I will fulfill."

His explanation was thorough enough for Kagome to sit quietly after that. But she couldn't stay quiet for very long. "So, are you two going to live here with Kaede once we defeat Naraku?"

"Nope," Inuyasha shook his head. He wanted to keep his answers vague until he told Sango his plan for them.

"So where are you going to live?"

Looking at her, it was the younger brother's turn to become annoyed. "Don't worry about it. I've got it figured out, so when the time comes, we'll be ready."

"Really? You figured it out?" Sango asked over her shoulder.

"Yep. It'll be good for the both of us."

"Sooo... what is it?" Kagome pressed.

"How about you shut it, or you won't be here long enough to see it," Inuyasha snapped. "Don't ask me so many questions. Besides, me and Sango will be living there. Not you, Kagome."

"But I'm curious..."

"Enough." Everyone turned to see Kaede raise her wrinkled hands into the air. "Let's not badger the new couple. Now, I think we should all try the thing Kagome was telling me about earlier. What was it, child? A toast?"

"Yes," she nodded and stood. She rose her cup. "I just want to say that I am happy for Sango and Inuyasha for getting together like they have. At first, I couldn't handle it because I wanted to be with Inuyasha... but I'm past that now. I am truly happy for my friend and the sister I never had. Here's to Sango and Inuyasha!"

When she finished, everyone clapped politely as she curtsied and sat down. Then Miroku stood with his cup.

"I must agree with Kagome in saying that I'm happy for my friends. Even though I am still adjusting, at least I know that Sango is happy. She still means a lot to me, and I will always be there for her, but finally I know where I am in her heart. And I'm okay with that... To the happy couple!"

He took a bow and sat down as everyone clapped for him also. He even got a couple of whistles from the young women in the crowd.

Inuyasha was nodding in accomplishment as he set his empty bowl on the ground, when he got a poke from Sesshomaru. "What?"

"Were you even listening?" he asked in a low voice.

"Of course I was," Inuyasha replied, raising a brow.

"Then why is your mate crying?"

"Wha -" he started, looking over Sango's shoulder and into her face. Her eyes were red with tears, but she was smiling. "What's wrong with you?"

"Finally," she sniffled. "Our friends are happy for us. This makes me so happy."

Inuyasha's lips curled into a smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she leaned into him. Squeezing her tightly, he could tell Sesshomaru was watching them. _'Maybe he could go and get himself a mate. Now, that will be something to see.'_

Kaede shuffled to the couple and leaned into his ear. "This is pretty much the end of ye celebration. We'll keep everything going for a while longer, then all these townsfolk will be going home. Maybe ye and Sango should head off to sleep."

"Okay."

"Thank you Kaede," Sango said, kissing the old miko's hand. "This was wonderful."

"It's fine, my child. Now all of ye need to be getting to sleep. I assume all of ye will be continuing on the quest tomorrow. Good night."

* * *

"Inuyasha... are you sure this is safe?" Sango asked nervously, peering over the side of the branch they were perched on.

"It's safe," he assured her, rubbing her arm and pulling her closer. "I won't let you fall."

The look in her eyes told him that she didn't like the situation, but would go along with it. He held her tightly to his chest as he leaned against the tree's trunk. She was seated across his lap and squeezing her arms around his torso for dear life. "Why can't we just sleep on the ground?"

"Because I like sleeping in the tree."

"Well, how about you sleep in the tree and I sleep on the ground like we were before?"

"You weren't my mate then."

She sighed at his easy logic that seemed to make so much sense. "Is it a big deal if we don't sleep in the same place? You can look down and see me from here, so it's not like you won't know where I am."

"C'mon Sango, just give it one night up here, and if you fall, then I won't ask you to sleep in a tree again."

She shook her head. "Still not liking it."

Finding her stubbornness cute, he chuckled low. "I promise you won't fall. I sleep up here every night and I've never fallen in my sleep."

"But you were up here by yourself."

"Sango. Please."

"Fine."

* * *

A soft poke woke him. Letting a sleepy eye crack open, he saw Sango's drowsy face. "Inuyasha," she whispered. "I have to go tinkle."

"Tinkle? Does that mean pee?"

"Yes."

"Did you pick that up from Kagome?"

"Yeah... I like it better."

Sitting up and feeling Sango's arms tighten around him, he lowered them to the ground. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay," she said, running into the trees.

Leaning against the tree's trunk, he sighed. Tinkle? _'I guess,'_ he laughed to himself.

"Still awake?" the low voice of Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha searched and found him sitting with his back against the other side of the tree. "Yeah. I _was_ asleep." Scanning his eyes over his sleeping friends, he continued, "it took me forever to get her to sleep in the tree."

"Well, she hasn't transformed yet; she might grow to like it," the demon lord told him, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"I hope so. I don't want to be asleep without her next to me. I'd never get any rest."

"That's part of having a mate."

Deciding to take a chance, Inuyasha asked, "So... are you going to mate soon?"

When he didn't get an answer, he figured the silence _was_ his answer. But he was wrong. "I might. If my younger brother can manage to find a mate, then I don't see why I can't. Besides, I need an heir for my lands. If I wait too long... I might not get one."

Taking a second to stifle a laugh, the hanyou suggested, "Maybe you can mate with Kagome."

"Never."

"Why not?"

"She's infuriating. I couldn't stand her beyond the first day. I'd end up killing her."

He was going to continue his questioning when he heard Sango coming back. "Okay. I'm good now."

"Nice to hear," he told her, scratching the back of his head.

"Sesshomaru, why are you still awake?" she asked, walking around the trunk to the other side.

"I don't need to sleep," he answered simply.

"Oh. Well, I'm not lucky like you. I need my sleep. Good night."

"Mmmhmm."

Rejoining Inuyasha on the other side, she gave an uneasy glance to a branch overhead. "Back to sleep, I guess."

Shaking his head in amusement, he wrapped an arm around her and leapt to the branch they were on before. Positioning themselves comfortably, he felt her head snuggle underneath his chin. He gave her a light kiss on the top of her head and began settling down himself when he remembered something. "Sango. Don't go to sleep yet."

Raising her head, she looked into his face. "Something wrong?"

"No. I just forgot to tell you what I decided about our living situation."

"What is it?"

Pausing, he took a moment to gather his thoughts. If he didn't present this right, she wouldn't go along with it. "Okay. I thought that maybe me and you should... live in the Eastern Lands."

"Why the Eastern Lands? Why can't we just stay here?"

"Because I want to rule the Eastern Lands like Sesshomaru rules the Western ones."

Inuyasha peered into her face for a sign of what she thought about his plan. "So... how are you going to get these lands to rule?"

"I've got a plan worked out with Sesshomaru. Sango, this is a good idea. I want to rule there so I can give you anything you want. See, whoever my brother mates with will have everything she ever dreamed of having. And I want the same for you. I don't want you to have to wish for anything. And I'm willing to go out and gain control of the Eastern Lands so you will be happy. What do you think?"

Her silence began to worry him, but finally, she spoke. "Did you even think that I might not want that?"

"... you don't?"

"Inuyasha, I don't need to have everything at my fingertips. As long as we're together, it doesn't matter what's around us."

Lowering his eyes, he felt shot down. What was wrong with wanting his mate to be happy? What was wrong with wanting her to have the best of everything? He always thought of her to be the perfect woman, how could he not make it his duty to make sure she was always comfortable? Always in the perfect clothes, or the perfect palace? With all his thinking experience rolled into one, he could not understand why she didn't want that. "So, you don't want me to do this?"

"Look... I know that you are going to do it anyway, so I'm fine with it. And I also know that you want me to have the easy life. With all that said, I just ask that you be careful and not make any enemies, okay?"

His eyes snapped back up and met hers with surprise. "Of course I won't. And since you like flowers and stuff like that, I promise I will get you the greenest, healthiest, most beautiful and flowery land I can find!"

Even through the dark, he could see her beautiful smile, and he smiled back. "I look forward to seeing whatever you find. I'm sure it will be beautiful."

His smile lasted beyond their shared moment, because his mind wandered to other moments he wanted to share with his new mate. He could tell that she caught his drift as her smile began to change. Innocent and dazzling to naughty and sexy._'Delicious.'_

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I am."

"Where should we go?"

"The hot spring." Securing his hold on her, Inuyasha leapt from the tree and toward their favorite spot for the evening.

* * *

**AN: **There you have it. Now there is good news and bad news from here. The bad news is that the next chapter will be the last one. But the good news... will revealed when I post Chapter Twelve! However, I'm pretty sure that the answer isn't too hard to guess. Well, review if you can, and onward and upward to Chapter Twelve. 


	12. Closure

**AN:** Okay. Finally Chapter Twelve is upon us! It's been a journey, hasn't it? I didn't think my first fanfic would carry on this long, I thought it'd be about 5-6 chapters, but here we are at twelve! And in case you haven't figured it out yet, there will be a sequel to this story, chronicling Inuyasha's quest in the East. Wonderful, right? Maybe. I haven't picked a title yet, but I already have the storyline planned out. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter and review if you can!

* * *

**When the Truth Rings**

**Chapter Twelve: **Closure

_'Ow... what the hell is hitting me?'_

Inuyasha raised an eyelid to see a rock hurtling toward his face. With a quick motion, he snatched the projectile from the air and crushed it in his hand. Sitting up on the branch he was laying on, he growled, "Who was throwing rocks at me?"

"Me," Shippo taunted from the ground. "Get up, you lazy idiot!"

"Oh, so you like calling names, huh?" Inuyasha grinned mischievously. "How about I call you a -"

"Hey now!" Sango cut in. She and Kagome were carrying baskets of fruit into Kaede's hut when she heard them arguing. "It's way too early for all of that."

Deciding that the kitsune's ears were just saved, the hanyou leapt from the tree branch to the ground. Then, becoming aware that he was hungry, he followed the women inside of the hut.

Inside, there was food already being cooked in a few pots scattered around the room. He saw Kaede stooping over one of the pots and stirring its contents. When she turned and saw him, she broke out into a toothy grin. "Good morning. I hope ye had a good sleep last night."

"I'm sure he did," Kouga said from behind her, chuckling to himself. "Y'know, some strenuous activities can wear a person out."

"Shut up." Inuyasha warned.

"I'm not saying anything," the wolf shrugged, raising his hands in defense.

"Better not be." He sat down on the floor next to the biggest pot, waiting for breakfast to be served. One by one, all the over-nighters and mainstays crowded around the food being prepared. He scooted over so Sango could sit next to him, and gave her a peck on the cheek when she sat down.

She handed him a bowl and smiled back at him before beginning to eat. Taking a second to swallow, he saw her eyes cut to her left, where his brother sat. Turning to him, she said, "Sesshomaru, you're not going to eat?"

He cracked an eye open and looked at her from the wall his back was against. "I don't eat human food."

"You haven't even tried it," she said, standing up and walking over to one of the pots. She set her own bowl down and filled another with rice. Everyone was silent as they watched her take it over to the demon lord. She knelt next to him and extended her hand. "Give it a taste. I made it myself, and I'm sure that you'll like it."

His eyes lowered to gaze at what she was offering him, then looked up at her. "I'd rather not."

Glancing over her shoulder at Inuyasha, then back at Sesshomaru, she continued her bid. "Your brother likes it. It's really good."

"Telling me my simple brother likes human food is not an effective means in persuading me to eat it."

Sighing in frustration, Inuyasha cut in, "Just eat it. It's not poison."

To reinforce her mate's point, Sango said, "I promise you'll like it. And if you don't, I won't ask you to eat any human food ever again."

"If I eat this, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

A long blink and a deep breath later, he took the bowl from her. He opened his mouth and hastily shoved half the bowl's contents in. Every pair of eyes were locked on Sesshomaru as he chewed and swallowed. Once his mouth was clear, he didn't say anything; he shoved the other half of food into his mouth and ate it too.

Sango was the first to talk. "So... how do you like it?"

He handed her back the bowl. "Good."

She beamed as she clapped her hands. "This is great! I finally got him to eat something!"

Sesshomaru's glare made her stop clapping, but her smile remained. His expression softened a little bit, and he told her, "I'll eat your rice, but only if you make it. Don't hand me anything that you have not made. Understand?"

Standing with his empty bowl in her hand, she nodded. "Got it."

Kagome set down her breakfast and settled her eyes on Sesshomaru. "What about me? I'm a better cook than Sango. I know my rice will be better than hers."

"She's right," Sango agreed. "She is a better cook than me. But Kagome, I don't think he wants -"

"Maybe your ears do not work," he growled softly, turning his cold eyes to her. "I do believe I said I will eat nothing unless my brother's mate makes it. Now, I don't see what's so hard to understand about that."

Kagome's reply was interrupted by a terrified kitsune sprinting into the hut, completely out of breath. "O-out... s-s-side..."

"What's outside?" Inuyasha asked, abandoning his breakfast and standing up. "Spit it out."

"N-N-NARAKU!"

"Shit," Inuyasha growled, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga. "I can't believe I didn't sense him earlier. I should have been paying attention."

"Is it really him?" Kagome wondered. "I mean, could it be one of his puppets?"

Taking to his feet as well, Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. It's him. I know that vermin's smell anywhere."

"Why would the real Naraku come and attack us?" Miroku asked, fumbling for his sutras hurriedly.

"It's probably because Sesshomaru's here," Sango suggested, picking up her Hiraikotsu. Slipping her yukata off her shoulders, she revealed she was already dressed her slayer suit. "Maybe Naraku wants to get rid of both threats to him at one time: us and Sesshomaru."

"Makes sense," Inuyasha concluded. "Well, this is it. This fight is what we've been waiting all our lives for. Let's go out there and kill this bastard once and for all."

The fighters gave each other a nod of good luck, and ran outside, weapons in hand and death in their eyes.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

Inuyasha watched Sango wince as Kagome applied some kind of cream to her exposed, injured leg. "Sango, I know this hurts, but you've got to stay still."

"Alright," she said, bracing herself for more cream to be smothered over her deep cuts. "OW!"

"Calm down," the miko told her. "It will hurt more if you are expecting pain."

"So says the one who didn't suffer a scratch," Sango grumbled.

"I still don't understand how that happened," the cool voice of Sesshomaru interjected from the other side of the half-destroyed hut the fighters took refuge in. "Where were you while we were fighting Naraku?"

Moving her healing ministrations to Inuyasha's bare left shoulder, she answered, "I was shooting my purity arrows from a tree." His disapproving look made her shrink away and glue her eyes to her patient. "I'm not strong like Sango," she mumbled.

"Obviously I'm not strong enough, or I would have been able to fend off those damn tentacles," Sango said, wincing again as she struggled to sit up.

"At least you're not dead," the increasingly quiet monk said, plopping down across from Inuyasha. "Besides, we managed to kill Naraku and survive with no major injuries."

"I hear that," Inuyasha nodded. "I still can barely believe that Naraku's dead."

"Me too," Sango agreed, lowering her head. He could see that she was slowly turning introspective, so he decided to give her a moment to regain her thoughts. Besides, he needed a moment too.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Maybe because his shoulder still hurt, or maybe it was because he was lying on the ground and not in a tree. Either way, he was awake. Sitting up, he looked down at Sango. She was sleep, but looked uncomfortable. _'She's probably having a bad dream,'_ he thought. Pulling the heavy blanket off of his body, he wrapped it around her and stood up. Around the camp, everyone was asleep, or at least he thought they were. As he turned to walk off into the trees for a quick run, something caught his eye. Looking off to his left, he saw it was Miroku; he was gazing at his right hand.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said in a low voice. "Your hand..."

Miroku's violet eyes looked up at the hanyou. "It's gone."

Inuyasha drew closer and sat down next to him. "I guess your nightmare is finally over."

"... yeah. But, everything still won't turn out the way I wanted it to."

"What do you mean?"

Miroku paused. His eyes lowered to his palm of his formerly cursed hand. "Sango..."

Not quite understanding what he meant, Inuyasha asked, "What about her?"

"I promised myself that we would defeat Naraku and erase this curse from my family. Then after that, I was going to... marry Sango."

"Oh. Okay, let's just say that she was still available. Do you think that she would have married you?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well, you really don't know how to keep your hands to yourself. And I'm pretty sure that she was getting tired of slapping the skin off your cheek."

Miroku chuckled. "It's amazing how hard she hits. But I was doing that for a reason."

"Because you're a hentai?"

"No," Miroku shook his head. "I was convinced that on some level she loved me. So I kept making her mad at me because I didn't want us to get too close... in case we couldn't defeat Naraku before my Wind Tunnel swallowed me. I couldn't bear the thought of her grieving over me. But I guess my plan backfired. Instead of keeping her from falling for me like I did for her, I actually drove her away."

"Look, you don't know that for sure -"

"No, it's okay. I'm just glad that she's happy. It would be worse if she were unhappy with me over being happy with you. I don't blame you, Inuyasha. It's just that me and her weren't meant to be together, that's all."

Inuyasha nodded at Miroku and said, "It's good that you are so accepting about this. Besides, we both know that you'll find the woman for you. You know so many, it shouldn't be hard."

Miroku had to cover his mouth to muffle his laughter. "I guess you're right. My goodness... I haven't had a good laugh in a while. I'm finally beginning to come to terms with everything. And now that Naraku is dead, I can finally live my life without worrying about when the curse will claim me. This surely has been an adventure."

"Damn right. We did have some good times, but still, I'm glad it's over."

"Aren't we all?."

"Get some sleep."

"You too."

* * *

"Inuyasha, are you leaving somewhere?" Kagome asked at breakfast the next morning.

"Yeah, I'm going into the Eastern Lands," he answered, shoveling rice into his mouth.

"Why are you going there?"

"To gain control over them."

"Why?"

"So we can move there," Sango answered for him. She could tell he was getting tired of her questions, and decided to step in. "He wants us to rule those lands like Sesshomaru does in the West."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha again, this time with hurt eyes. "You want to rule in the East with Sango?"

"Mmmhmm," he nodded, taking big bites out of his bread. "And when I get control in the East, I'm gonna make them build a big castle for us too. I'm gonna make sure it looks good 'cause I want Sango to like it. And if she doesn't, I'll make them build another one."

"Oh," Kagome said, looking down into her bowl.

Not noticing her friend was nearing tears, Sango set one of the two bowls she was holding next to her, and took the other to Sesshomaru. "Here you go."

He took the food from her and devoured it in two gulps. "More."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You eat even faster than Inuyasha." She took the bowl from him, refilled it, and handed it back. "Now, let me get a chance to have something to eat before you ask for anymore."

Once it was quiet, Miroku decided it was his turn to speak. "So Inuyasha, when are you planning to set out for the Eastern Lands?"

"When I'm done."

"What?" Sango exclaimed, giving him a wide-eyed stare. "This soon?"

Swallowing his last mouthful, he returned her confused expression. "Why should I wait?"

"... well, I'm not saying you should, but I didn't think you'd be leaving this soon."

Handing her his empty plate, he wiped his mouth. "I don't want to wait. Besides, I want you to have that castle. And you won't get one unless I go to the East. It won't take me long to gain control. I'll be back in a few weeks, if it even takes me that long."

She lowered her eyes to the ground as she stood to stack up the dirty plates for washing. "Okay."

He rushed over to help her pick up the stacks of dishes, and followed her through the trees toward the stream. "You're not mad at me because I'm leaving today, are you?"

She shook her head and slowed her walk so he could catch up. "I'm not mad about anything. It's just that I don't know what to do while you're gone."

"I'm sure you'll find something," he said, placing the dishes on top of her stack at the bank of the stream. He wrapped his arms around her from the back and kissed the side of her neck. "I don't want to be away from you for very long either. But I have to. It will be worth it."

Her small smile told him she was thinking the same. "Then you should be going, right?"

"Yeah."

She turned in his embrace to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and raised herself onto her tip-toes to kiss him. Leaning onto his lips, she pulled him closer.

His arms tightened around her, and they shared the most heart-felt kiss they could. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes, and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_It was hard to leave her, but I knew that I'd be back for her, to take her to the most beautiful place she's ever seen. I promised myself the night I mated her that I would do my best to make her happy, and that I'd never stop just because it might be hard. And as I travel deeper and deeper into the Eastern Lands, I am starting to think all this will be a little more difficult than I expected. But I made a promise; and I plan to keep it._

* * *

  
**AN: **That's the end! By the way, I would really like to thank all the folks who reviewed, especially animeroxz and ginsensu, because you two reviewed every chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my fic. I'll be posting Chapter One of the sequel in a day or two. Thanks! OrangeFuu 


End file.
